Rock of Love
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: After buying tickets to one of the last shows for the band The Elemental Dragons; Levy finds herself in the deep waters of the world of Rock and Roll when the band's lead singer, Gajeel Redfox takes an interest in her. But no matter how much she struggles to keep away from him, Levy always finds herself facing him over and over again (Rated M) (Rock Star AU)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, I was going to release another story after Love Potion #7 but I fell in love with this! I was kinda inspired by this one fic I saw a while ago (forgot the name of it) I was also inspired by a Gajeel rockstar pic I saw a while ago and just _**LOVED **_it! I mean, Gajeel with no shirt and a fur coat! Whoever drew this, _**YOU ARE A GENIUS!**_ But I hope whoever it is, I'm borrowing the designs for this story. Well, I hope you all like this; P.S. **I don't own Fairy Tail. And there's going to be a lemon in this one!**

* * *

**Rock Of Love**

**Chapter 1: The Band Disbands**

Four men sat down and sighed after a long recording session. They managed to add the last few songs on their new album. One man with pink hair was wearing a red t-shirt with flames on it, black leather pants with a white belt (also decorated with flames) and white formal shoes, the man next to him with bluish black hair was wearing a ripped v-neck t-shirt that was ice blue, a white jacket, black pants and black sneakers. In the Recording studio chair was a man with a yellow t-shirt, lightning colored blonde hair and black leather pants with Lightning bolts. The final man, who sat in a recliner, legs out stretched had long black hair, piercing red eyes, piercings all over his face and forearms. He wore no shirt but a fur coat that was well known throughout the band's fans, white formal shoes and black leather pants, he also was adorned with many valuable rings. These men when you put them together, were called _The Elemental Dragons_.

"Man, that had to be our longest recording session to date." said Gray Fullbuster, the bluish black haired man.

"I never felt so tired in my entire life." groaned Natsu, the one decorated with flames.

"Tch, like you have any room to talk." snickered Gajeel, the pierced man who was the lead singer of the band "You act everyday like your on Energy Drinks or run on Adrenaline and yet here you are complaining."

"Says the man who brings a different girl to every practice session." chuckled Laxus the man with lighting blonde hair.

"Hey! My lifestyle man! I'm a frigging singer! I can get and bang any chick I want!"

"Ugh! Here we go again!" muttered Gray; everyone's attention faced Gray.

"You got something to say stripper?" growled Gajeel.

"Not a word." Gray replied.

"No," Natsu said while getting up from his relaxed position "if you have something to share with us, then share it. We're all _'friends' _here." Gray sighed.

"I feel that I'm being suppressed. That my talents in this band aren't being shown-"

"Not being shown?!" Laxus screamed "You got a fucking bass solo in this Goddamn album and you have the nerve to say your talents aren't being shown!"

"Says the guy who got a fucking drum solo!"

"Wait, what?!" Natsu screamed "You got a drum solo?! I want a guitar solo!"

"You get one almost every song Salamander." Gajeel growled.

"But what about you?!" Natsu shot back "You get to sing every song! What about us?! What if we want to sing a song?!"

"You guys never asked!" Gajeel defended.

"Oh, so we have to ask _you _permission to sing a song?!" Gray screamed.

"Well, no one bothered to notify me, and I'm the lead singer, so I should be notified when I'm going on break!"

"You know, if it wasn't for us, you'd be still singing in crappy clubs." Laxus screamed.

"No," Gajeel growled "if it wasn't for me, you'd guys would literally be living in the gutters! I literally _made _you idiots!" Gajeel suddenly realized what he said and backed down.

"You know," Gray sighed after they cooled down "I don't think this is gonna work." The others looked at him "The band I mean." silence spread across the group.

"Yeah," Natsu sighed "we've been doing nothing but fighting since our second album. If this keeps up..." Natsu began to draw a blank at this statement.

"We may end up having to call the cops." Laxus sighed.

"Or murdering each other." Gajeel added.

"What are we doing?" Gray asked "We use to be like brothers; now we're constantly at each other's throats."

"I hate to say this," Laxus sighed "but I think we should call it quits after this album tour." The other men look at their band mate in shock.

"A-are you serious?" Natsu asked "We're _The Elemental Dragons_, we can't let the fans down, don't you know how many fans we're going to disappoint?!"

"What would you rather do?" Gajeel asked seriously while scratching his bare chest "Would you rather disappoint screaming fan girls all over the world? Or deal with another screaming match and may end up in prison for attempted murder on one of your band mates?" There was a moment of silence before Natsu replied.

"I rather put up with the fan girls."

"So, what are we gonna do after this is over for good?" Gray asked.

"We can still hang out." Natsu reasoned "We get along a lot better outside the band atmosphere."

"Yeah, we just gotta keep away from bands period." Laxus replied "I've actually been planning to get into cars. Building, fixing, selling and fixing old models."

"I can see you doing that, I was thinking of just going away for a year, travel the world, bang exotic women. You know, regular shit."

"I don't know where that's considered 'regular'." Gray muttered "I've actually been thinking about going back to college. Finish where I left off, get a degree in art and maybe get into ice sculpting."

"Gihihihi." laughed Gajeel "Of course you would Stripper. I actually been thinking for a while to start a solo career. Keep the music alive."

"You? A solo career?" Natsu laughed "No offense Gajeel, but you don't strike as the going solo type."

"You kidding me?" Gajeel laughed "The ladies _**love **_me. I'm pretty much sweet candy to them!" The guys rolled their eyes to this claim.

"So," Laxus asked "should we warn the media?"

"Yeah," Gajeel sighed "I'll call our manager and tell him to let it loose." Gajeel unlocked his phone and began to search the manager's number before finding it, pressing call and putting his ear to the phone "Wakaba? Yeah, it's Gajeel..."

* * *

"NO NO NO NO NO!" screamed Lucy Heartfilia in her apartment "This can't be happening! This just _**can't **_be happening!" tears were streaming down her face while she continued to watch the news.

"Lu-chan!" a voice screamed. It belonged to Levy McGarden; Lucy's roommate "What's going on?!"

"Levy! Look!" Levy looked at the news and found the source of her friend's tears.

_"One of our top stories tonight," _said the news anchor on the TV _"the band The Elemental Dragons officially announced today that their upcoming tour for their latest album: __**Into The Dragon's Den**__ will be their last. A recent argument between the band members lead to the decision that the band was to break up. Their final tour dates will be announced on their website, tickets will go on sale soon."_

"WHY did this have to happen?" Lucy cried while her best friend patted her on the back.

"It's no big deal Luce." Levy soothed "Bands break up all the time."

"But this band was to be together forever."

"Things change."

"I just never saw it coming, why haven't I seen it coming? They got into arguments in the past and here I am being oblivious to the whole thing."

"They could get back together one day, I mean there's always reunion tours."

"You got a point. But I was really hoping to buy the album without a hint of sadness. Now I will have to buy it with sadness." Lucy cried again. Levy felt terrible for her best friend. Levy admits it, she was never a pure-blooded fan of this band, she like a few of their songs but wasn't a true fan. Most of them weren't her type and there was something about the lead singer that screamed 'Cocky Bastard'. Levy sighed and dialed her phone to call her friends Jet and Droy.

"Guys," Levy said into the phone "it's Levy, I have to cancel our plans for today. Lu-chan is a bit upset and needs someone to comfort her... Hope we can reschedule. Bye." she hung up her phone and hugged her best friend "How about we go ahead stay home, order take out and spend today dedicating it to _The Elemental Dragons_?" Lucy looked at her best friend and smiled slightly before nodding. For the next several hours, the girls sat in their living room watching behind the scenes, music videos, live concerts and listening to the band's songs. One of the behind the scenes the girls watched was following _The Elemental Dragons _shooting the music video for _Love You, Kiss you, I Get You._ In one scene, Gajeel Redfox, the lead singer of the band was looking forward to recording a sex scene with a very beautiful woman. Levy rolled her eyes and grunted in disgust; another reason to hate him, total pervert.

* * *

A few days after the announcement of _The Elemental Dragons_' planned disbandment, Levy was on her laptop late at night. Lucy was still depressed about the news but lately seemed to be getting better. It was close to 11 PM this particular night and Lucy was in her room asleep. Levy finished her college finals for the semester and was getting ready to log off for the night when something made her go onto the internet. Once she logged onto Google, she typed in the search bar: _The Elemental Dragons_. A few seconds later several links, pictures, a Wikipedia page on them, and online news about them popped up. Most about their announcement of their recent disbandment plans but one caught Levy's eye; it was an article about their tour dates being released today. After reading the article, Levy logged onto the band's website and began to look around. There, she found a button to buy tickets for the tour dates.

"Poor Lu-chan." Levy sighed "Been so depressed since the announcement." Suddenly, a thought came over Levy; why not buy tickets to go see the band? She clicked on the 'Buy Tickets' button and typed in her zip code: 070777. When the computer screen finished loading, she found what she was looking for; _The Elemental Dragons _are going to be performing at _Fairy Tail Stadium!_

"That's only thirty minutes from here!" She squeaked. Levy looked at the seat prices and found the deluxe pack at a very good price "Five hundred dollars each. That's not bad plus a meet and greet with the band, autographs, photos with them, front row seats at the concert. This is a steal!" Fortunately for Levy, she had received a pretty hefty bonus at work with her last paycheck. She had enough saved in the bank to last her a long time so she decided to spend a little piece of this paycheck. With this in mind, Levy clicked the amount of people going, types her info in and bought the two tickets to the show.

"Lu-chan is going to be so thrilled." She smiled. She then logged off her computer for the night, and left for her bedroom to go to bed, not knowing of the adventure that was going to wait for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, here we go, Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it. By the way, after reading this new Arc in Fairy Tail. I can officially say I now don't like Gray. Sorry for anyone who does, but I lost all respect for the guy. So, don't mind me being cruel to him every now and then in future stories. Muahahaha! I also have been in a great mood this past week, because yesterday was my birthday! Well, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Concert**

"Oh my God!" Lucy screamed "Levy I can't believe you did this! EEEEEKK! Thank you so much!" The big breasted blonde hugged her best friend for buying the two concert tickets.

"It's no problem Lu-chan." Levy laughed while in the tight hug "I felt you could use some cheering up. Plus we're going to meet the band."

"Meet the band?! Oh my God, Levy you're the best! But wait, Levy, you're willing to meet them despite how you feel about them?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. But, it seems like a fun night so, I won't mind." Lucy smiled at her friend's statement; she really was a good person.

"When's the concert?" Lucy asked Levy.

"In July." Levy replied "They start their tour next week after the album is released."

"Wow, I can't believe it... I'm going to meet _The Elemental Dragons_!" Levy smiled at her friend's joy. Who knows, maybe this concert won't be as bad as she was anticipating it to be. The weeks went by slowly as Levy and Lucy waitied for the concert. The final album of _The Elemental Dragons_ was released two days after Levy told Lucy about the concert. The two room mates bought the album and had to admit that it was bittersweet; sweet because this album had to be a masterpiece (one of their best of all times) and bitter because it was their last album.

The night of the concert finally arrived and it was a night that was going to be memorable. Lucy dressed herself up in pigtails, a t-shirt with the logo of _The Elemental Dragons_' third album: _Fires of The Night Sky_, a mini skirt, a pair of sneakers and knee-high socks. Levy put her hair back in it's usual fashion, put on an orange tank top that said "Rock", short shorts, a pair of strap on sandals and a studded bracelet. They grabbed Lucy's car and drove to _Fairy Tail Stadium_.

* * *

_The Elemental Dragons _were waiting in the green room; well everyone except Gajeel who was in a different room with a chick.

"Ugh." Natsu groaned "What's taking so long?"

"Gajeel's getting his dick sucked, what else?" Gray shot back. Before anyone could say anything else. Gajeel walked into the room with the chick, he was wearing his usual clothes. No shirt, a pair of jeans that were low and showed the lining of his boxers, his famous fur coat,a black choker necklace that was like a belt, men's rock shoes, a bandanna on his head, multiple rings on his fingers, and black nail polish. The girl left with her clothes disarray as well as her hair. She gave Gajeel a smile and a motion as if to call her. Gajeel gave a smirk he usually gives to women before zipping up his zipper.

"The hell dude?" Natsu said "We got Meet and Greet in five minutes."

"I was doing an interview." Gajeel shrugged.

"No, you were getting pleasure from the mouth of some slut." Laxus deadpanned.

"And doing an interview." Gajeel defended.

"What did they want to know?" Gray asked slightly amused.

"Why we're breaking up, what our plans are for the future and romance."

"Romance?" Natsu asked "Meaning all of us?"

"Yeah," Gajeel shrugged "I told them Laxus was seeing someone already, Gray and you we're single and me? I have no plans of falling in love."

"You're kidding." Gray said sarcastically.

"Nope. Told them I have no plans of getting married, raising a family. Just finding a bunch of babes and planting my kids in them is enough for me, Gihihihihi." Laxus rolled his eyes at this.

"Let's go." Laxus said "We got Meet and Greet. Ugh, I never truly enjoyed this stuff. This is one thing I'm _**never **_going to miss." The four men got up and left for their scheduled meetings with the fans.

* * *

Lucy and Levy were waiting on line for the Meet and Greet. Levy had to admit, even though she wasn't a fan of some of them, she was actually kinda excited; she never met celebrities before in her entire life. Levy could actually feel the nerves in her body going numb for a moment. For some reason, her hands wanted to bend upwards like a defensive position or whatever. She gulped and let her dry throat at least receive a little moisture.

"You ok Levy-chan?" Lucy suddenly asked her with concern.

"Y-yeah." Levy smiled wearily "Just nervous I guess."

"Me too. You know, I've had a crush on Natsu for the longest time. And just meeting him... Oh God Levy-chan, what if I pass out?!"

"Juvia might do the same!" a voice behind them said. The two room mates looked behind themselves and found a girl with the same hair color as Levy but her hair was in long pigtails, a large chest, wearing _The Elemental Dragons _T-shirt of their previous album : _413 Days_ , a pair of short shorts and simple sandals "Juvia has been in love with Gray-sama for as long as she can remember!"

"Oh," Lucy said with wonder "you're a Gray fan?"

"Gray-sama got Juvia out of a dark time." the girl called Juvia explained with a blush on her face "Juvia was suffering from the worst depression and really felt there was no hope. When I heard his bass playing and found out who he was; I felt my depression go away for the first time. Like he took the rainstorm away and added sunlight. Juvia Lockser by the way.

"Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my best friend and room mate, Levy McGarden."

"Hi." Levy smiled. The fans in front of them got their pictures taken, their autographs and left.

"Who's next?" Natsu called out. Levy and Lucy looked at each other and walked forward. The moment Gajeel spotted Levy, he felt his heart stop for that moment; she was beautiful. Beautiful enough he wanted to nail her but there was something about her Gajeel liked; and the thing was, he didn't even know who she was.

"Hello." the two girls said in unison; _**that**_ snapped Gajeel out of his trance.

"Hey." Gray smiled.

"Well?" Gajeel smirked while looking at Levy "What's your name Shrimp?" Levy's face turned bright pink for a moment but soon puffed out in annoyance.

"I'm not a Shrimp!" Levy screamed.

"Gihihihihi. Yes you are, it's because you're so tiny. So, you got a name?"

"My name is Levy!"

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said while stepping in for her annoyed friend.

"Lucy?" Natsu repeated before smiling "Very nice name." Lucy blushed hearing those words from her crush.

"Ready for our photo?" Laxus asked the two beautiful women. They nodded and all got into position. Natsu got right next to Gray and Lucy, Lucy right next to Laxus, Levy next to Lucy and Gajeel right next to Levy. Levy suddenly felt an arm go around her waist and pull her closer to the masculine body that was it's owner. She looked up and noticed Gajeel looking down at her and smirking. They looked at the photographers and three photos were taken. One by Levy's phone, one by Lucy's phone and one professionally.

"The professional one will be done before the show." explained the photographer.

"You going to be at the After Party?" Gajeel asked Levy suddenly. The band mates looked at their lead singer; when he asks a lady if she was going to The After Party, it means he's looking to have sex with her.

"No." Levy said "I got a class tomorrow." She was lying of course; she wasn't taking Summer Classes. She wanted to avoid this man as much as possible.

"You sure?" Gajeel asked with a smirk "I can get you a day off tomorrow." His grip around her waist was tighter now "How old are you?"

"N-nineteen."

"You're three years younger than me. I like a woman who's a little younger than me." Levy began to feel uncomfortable; this man was more of a creep then she realized.

"Gajeel!" Laxus called catching the singer's attention for the sake of the young woman "We got another fan, so quit flirting."

"Tch, always knows how to ruin a moment." He let Levy go and she and Lucy went to get their t-shirts, autographs that were signed earlier that day, and left to go check out their seats.

"Did you see that?" Lucy said in a hush whisper to her best friend "Gajeel was hitting on you! He's into you!"

"So?" Levy asked "I'm not interested in him."

"I know but come on! A Rock Star Levy, A freaking Rock star!"

"He just thinks I'm some slutty chick who is willing to give up her virginity to him."

"Wait, you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm surprised, I thought you gave it up to Jet a few years ago at that party, Sophomore Year in High School."

"I was going to, but I felt it wasn't worth my time. I feel I should have sex when it's true love. Not when it's just sex." _**Boom!**_ The two girls looked behind themselves and found that Juvia, had fainted in Gray's arms.

"Someone get a doctor!" Gray screamed.

"Looks like that Juvia girl did faint." Levy muttered.

"You would too if you were in front of 'The Guy who Saved Your Life.' " Lucy replied with air quotations.

* * *

The two girls sat in their assigned seat and put in their earplugs; it was going to be loud. The concert began with a local band as an Opening Act. When they finished, the two room mates looked at each other with a knowing glance; the local band were not as good as they claimed to be and just wanted _The Elemental Dragons_ to begin their performance. Finally, the band came out of the back of the stage and began their performance. The crowd gave a very loud cheer and soon, the feedback of Natsu's guitar could be heard. They began with their very first hit: _Calling you out tonight._ For the night they played hit after hit, _Acnologica, Phantom Lord, Dance Unto Ishgar, Forever and Now, Into The Dragon's Den._ Then, they began to play one of their best hits; _Love You, Kiss You, I Get You. _

Gajeel sang into the old 1950's microphone and walked around the stage with it. He spotted Levy in the crowd and made his way over to the girl with a sexy smile on his face. He took a hold of Levy's arm and literally pulled her out of the crowd of screaming women, trying to at least touch him. Levy yelped when he pulled her onto the stage, held her hand, looked into her eyes and sang the most romantic line of the whole song:

_"I always feel alone when you're gone, _

_I can never get you out of my mind._

_My Darling, please stay the night with me._

_I promise to show you the moon and stars_

_My love, Love you, Kiss you, I Get You better then the rest. _

_Just hold me tighter and when I kiss you, the whole world will melt around us."_

Levy's cheeks began to turn bright red as he sang those lyrics to her.

_Oh my God..._Levy thought _Is he really singing to me?! No wait... He's trying to score._ He then kissed her hand. _Oh he is so trying to score._ Levy jumped down from the stage and continued to watch and enjoy the concert.

11pm finally arrived and the concert ended.

"Thank you, good night!" Gajeel screamed into the microphone. The crowds began to leave and Levy couldn't wait to get out. Putting up with someone like Gajeel was infuriating; in a way, Thank God this band was breaking up; she'll never have to see him again.

"Let's go Lu-chan." Levy said to Lucy slightly annoyed "If I see Gajeel Redfox one more time, I'm probably gonna puke." The two women finally reached the top of the stadium and left with no issue.

* * *

"Hey Levy," Lucy said while her eyes were on the now dark highway "You got any change? We're gonna need to go through a toll booth."

"Huh?" Levy said while trying not to fall asleep on the seatbelt "Yeah, yeah let me get my-" her eyes widened when she realized something "Oh no." She began to search around the car "Oh God NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I left my purse at the concert!"

"What?!"

"I must have let it at my seat! Oh God, my cellphone is in there! My credit cards, my bank card, my drivers license too!"

"Well let's drive back and get it!"

"We can't." Levy said dejected "The stadium is closed. They won't let us in by now." Lucy sighed.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I better call the credit card companies, the bank and phone company tomorrow to deactivate everything. Let's just go home Lu-chan, the concert was good but this had to be one of the worst nights ever. First that jackass hits on me, now I lost all my financial information." Lucy quickly looked at her depressed best friend; the concert was good but this really was a bad night.

* * *

"Gajeel!" a roadie called out.

"The hell do you want?!" The lead singer screamed angrily.

"We need some help, one of the help went to the hotel sick."

"You're kidding."

"Sorry, this time I'm not. Not only that, the tour bus broke down. We're going to announce tomorrow some of the concerts are going to be postponed until the bus is fixed." Gajeel sighed angrily; this wasn't one of his favorite nights. He really thought he was going to score with that blue haired girl tonight, but she rejected him. No woman ever rejected him, there was something about her he wanted right away and now she was gone; he'll never see her again. She was the one that got away and he'll regret this for the rest of his life. Now the bus is broken down too; great.

Gajeel continued to help the roadies with removing the speakers, microphones and wires. While he was getting ready to move an amplifier, something caught his eye; it was a large red purse, relaxing in the chair waiting for someone to claim it.

"The hell?" Gajeel muttered, he put the amp down and ran over to the purse.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" asked a roadie.

"I think a fan left their purse here."

"Seriously? We should head to the police station and hand it in!" Gajeel opened the purse and began to search through it. So far, nothing seemed stolen. Phone was still there, so was the wallet, a little bit of make up and... some emergency women necessities. Gajeel picked up the phone and tried to unlock it, but it failed three times. He put the phone back and decided to look through the wallet to find any form of ID. When he found the ID, his eyes widened; it was her! The girl he was so interested in, this was her purse!

"Levy McGarden." Gajeel muttered. He studied the ID; her name, age, address (that most of all), height, weight, eye color, hair color, birthday, it was her; no doubt about it. Gajeel then pulled out his cellphone and began to punch in the address into his phone's navigation system.

"What are you doing Gajeel?" Gajeel looked back at the roadie and smirked.

"Going to visit a fan tomorrow." he replied. It seemed to him, that fate had big plans for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here we are! Chapter 3! **And Thank you so much for the Birthday Wishes**! I truly am grateful for them! Enjoy! P.S. I read the new chapters and I can see why Gray did what he did. I don't blame him for leaving Juvia but I felt he should of told her that he had to visit Porlyusica for medical reasons or make up a lame-ass excuse so she wouldn't be so heartbroken. But I think I'll just mess with him not out of hate but General Principal. Muahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Your Debt To Me**

Sunlight beamed in Levy's room. Her eyes opened up, and a smile appeared on her face. She stretched and thought for a moment, today was going to be a great day! But, the memories of last night flooded her head; reminding her of some bad memories. _Oh right,_ she thought _I left my purse at the concert. Now I got a million phone calls to make today._ Levy left her bedroom, went into the bathroom, showered, got breakfast and sat down in the living room. She got out a pen and piece of paper and began to write down each company she has to call today.

"Ugh." Levy groaned after reading the list so far "I'm gonna be here forever." A door opened up and Lucy yawning could be heard.

"Mornin." she grumbled. Levy studied her friend, Lucy's hair was down, she had a pair of short shorts on and the T-shirt from the concert the night before and was barefoot.

"Morning." Levy sighed "Sleep well I guess?"

"Like a baby. Where's the toaster waffles?" Levy snorted a little bit, that cheered her up a little bit.

"Did you call any of those credit card companies?" Lucy called through the kitchen.

"No! Writing a list before making the call!" Levy replied "Gonna be here the whole morning."

"I'm sure everything will turn out ok Levy."

"I got a lot of payments to pay on those cards! I got to sign up new cards, get a new bank card- this situation is a train wreck!" Levy got up from her spot and grabbed the house phone, she grabbed the Rolodex from the table and began to skim through it to find the numbers she needs. Before she could pull out the first card, a knock on the door was heard through the apartment.

"I'll get that!" Lucy called out. She left the kitchen with a coffee mug filled with coffee in tow and looked through the peephole. _Am I seeing things? _Lucy thought for a second. She opened the door and literally was close to dropping her coffee mug.

"Holy shit!" Lucy screamed. There, standing right in front of her in a headband, a tight muscled short black t-shirt, baggy black pants, black biker boots and wearing his signature fur coat, was Gajeel Redfox. He gave Lucy his signature smirk; he wasn't interested in her. Yeah, she was beautiful, (his father taught him that each woman was beautiful in their own way) but she wasn't his type.

"Oi," he said "Does Levy McGarden live here?" Lucy was stunned; the lead singer of _The Elemental Dragons _was right in front of her "Hello? Bunny girl!" Lucy snapped out of her trance.

"S-she's in the Living room. And why did you just call me bunny girl?"

"Cause you got playboy shorts on. Gihihihi."

"Eek!" Gajeel then invited himself into the apartment and made his way into the Living room. There he spotted her, picking out the multiple numbers she was going to need to cancel her cards and everything. He smiled, there was something about her he liked a lot. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew one thing; he really needed to nail her.

"U-um Levy," Lucy suddenly said. Levy snapped out of her trance and looked up, her eyes widened in shock when she spotted who was next to her "There's someone here to see you." Levy felt her mouth go dry; she was speechless, dumbfounded! Here he was, the jackass lead singer standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked suspiciously. Gajeel lifted his arm and the girls noticed a familiar red bag "M-My purse!" Levy got up from her couch and tried to grab it but it was swiped away "How did you get it?"

"Roadies needed help cleaning up." Gajeel shrugged "I saw it lying on the chair so I grabbed it."

"How did you know where to find me?" Gajeel pulled something out of his pants pocket, it was an ID card.

"My ID!" Levy swiped it away from him and read it, no doubt about it; it was hers "You went through my purse?!"

"I had to find a way to get it back to you! Besides, you should be thanking me!" there was a moment of silence before Levy finally muttered something.

"Thank you."

"I added your number into my phone and I added mine into yours." Gajeel added. Levy's face turned to an irritated expression.

"You went through my phone?!" Levy screamed "How did you get through my pass code?!"

"Next time, don't make it the day and month you were born, Gihihi." Levy pouted at his words.

"Gajeel, aren't you suppose to be on the road?" Lucy asked, trying to change the subject "You guys got a concert in Oak Town tomorrow."

"Band mates and I ain't leaving town just yet. Tour bus broke down last night, can't leave until it's fixed." Levy stood there in shock; oh great, he's staying longer than he should.

"Why did you add your number into my phone exactly?" Levy asked.

"Cause I'm gonna ask you a favor when the time's right."

"I don't owe you a favor!"

"Gihihi," Gajeel chuckled "yes you do. I saved you from Identity Theft. I could of just left it there and watch some creep access your card, use your ID, spend so much money you earned and ruin your good name. But, I saved you." Levy realized he was right, she owes a great debt to this man. But the thing was, what did he want?

"If you want to have sex with me," Levy replied "You can forget it."

"Gihihi." he smirked "Maybe one day, but I got bigger plans for the future."

"Ugh, you're asking me to pose as your girlfriend aren't you?"

"Nope." Gajeel then made his way to the couch and plopped himself down and asked Lucy "Can you get me a beer?"

"It's 8 am!" Lucy replied "Who the hell drinks at 8 am?!"

"Fine, get me some OJ or Coffee." Lucy rolled her eyes, she was so gonna spit in his drink.

Lucy left the room which left Levy and Gajeel alone. Gajeel gave Levy his famous smirk which sent shivers down her spine. Not the good type of course; the type that made her feel uncomfortable with the fact he was undressing her with his eyes and imagining how he would do her.

"Enjoyed the concert last night?" Gajeel asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah." Levy smiled uncomfortably "I had a nice time."

"You know Shrimp, I was singing about you out there on the stage."

"I figured as much, since you did pull me onto the stage."

"Here's your drink." Lucy interrupted. Gajeel took the drink from Lucy and nodded at her, his way of thanking her. He took a sip of his drink and looked at Levy.

"Didn't you say you have a class today?" Gajeel asked Levy. Levy's eyes almost bulged out of her skull when he said that; she forgot what lie she used to avoid a night she'll regret with him.

"I-it was suppose to be in the afternoon." Levy made up "But, the class was canceled because our teacher got sick." Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, questioning her reply but he didn't press it.

"What're ya studying?" That caught everyone off guard.

"I-I'm studying Finance and Literary arts." They sat there for five minutes and Gajeel suddenly noticed what T-shirt Lucy was wearing.

"You seem to be a big fan of ours huh?" Lucy blushed.

"Y-yeah." Lucy smiled "I've been a fan of all of yours since your first album. Hold on a second." She left the room again and went to her bedroom. A moment of silence and some rustling noise later, Lucy came back with something that made Gajeel's eyes widen; _The Elemental Dragons' _First album.

"You've had it all this time?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, I had it for years." Gajeel pulled out of his pants pocket a black sharpie and began to sign the album.

"There ya go." His cellphone rang after he signed the album "Yeah?"

_"Redfox!" _the man on the other end of the line screamed. Gajeel took his ear away from the phone; even the girls could hear the man screaming _"Where the hell are you?!"_

"Relax, I had to run an errand." Gajeel grunted into the phone.

_"I don't give a rat's ass! You need to get your fucking ass over here! Since that damn tour bus of yours broke down, we can discuss your solo career. So get over here!" _The man hung up and left Gajeel grumbling very unhappily.

"I gotta go." he said.

"Who was that?" Levy asked.

"My Manager-to-be, total hard ass too. After the tours and shit, I'm starting a solo career."

"You're going solo?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, I'm already working on the first album." he got up, straightened himself out and looked at Levy who was still on the couch.

"Be expecting my call very, very soon." he smirked at Levy. He walked over to Lucy, whispered something in her ear which made Lucy go wide-eyed with shock. He left the apartment without a word. Once he was out of earshot, Levy finally spoke.

"What a jackass." she muttered to be safe.

"Total." Lucy groaned "But in a way, it was cool to have a celebrity in the apartment."

"Just what he has planned for me is getting me scared."

"He's a jerk, but I can say this; he's a lot smarter than he looks." Levy looked at Lucy with surprise.

"What makes you say that?"

"He didn't really drink his drink, cause he knew I spat in it."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here we are! Chapter 4! I hope you guys like this!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beginning of a New Start**

A few weeks had passed since Gajeel arrived at the shared apartment of Lucy and Levy. _The Elemental Dragons'_ bus was repaired (Turns out the radiator was busted) and they continued their tour without an issue. Levy was still in shock from the entire ordeal; in fact the shock was so bad, she barley could focus on her summer job.

"Levy?" Levy's co-worker Lisanna asked "Is everything ok?" They were at the restaraunt they work at. Levy was on break and staring into space.

"Yeah," Levy sighed "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind lately."

"The whole 'Rock Star visiting your apartment' thing is still on your mind?" Lisanna asked, Levy's eyes widened when she heard this.

"H-how did you know?"

"Lucy mentioned it; but don't blame Lucy all completely. Not only that, Mira mentioned it. It didn't surprise me she knew since she is dating Laxus-"

"Wait, your sister is dating Laxus? _The Elemental Dragons _Laxus?!"

"Shhhh! Keep quiet please! She is, but she wants to keep it a secret since he wants to keep the relationship out of the public eye. Gajeel told in an interview that Laxus is dating someone. But Laxus doesn't want the public eye on his woman."

"Ugh." Levy groaned "Can we please stop talking about _The Elemental Dragons_? Just the thought of them, especially Gajeel makes me sick."

"Why?" Lisanna asked "Cause Gajeel wants to sleep with you?"

"Exactly. He's an arrogant, narsaccistic jerk, who will go to any length to get what he wants!"

"But he's a rock star." Lisanna pointed out.

"I don't care about his title. When I find the guy I can call 'The One', I want him to be someone worth while. Anyone who isn't Gajeel." Lisanna rolled her eyes secretly at this remark. She knew better.

* * *

The final shows for _The Elemental Dragons_ occurred and the band was now disbanded. Part of the contract was the tour bus was going to drop them off at their individual homes. Gajeel's was near the outskirts of Magnolia, so he was the first stop. Everyone was helping the Soon-to-be Solo Artist get his equipment, clothes, and other important items back into the singer's two-story manor. It was a beautiful home as well, stone front way with big iron gates, a water fountain in the center made from pure iron, the house was grey with stones coating some parts of the house, a roof that was in many different angles, an Olympic sized swimming pool in the backyard with a hot tub on the side, a deck filled with lounge chairs and a $20,000 jewels BBQ grill. A walk around garden was near by which was one of Gajeel's favorite spots because he could go there when ever he needed time to himself. There were different types of flowers here and there, a small pond filled with lilies, a giant statue of a dragon in the center of the garden made from pure iron (non rusting), and a gazebo (which of course was meant to be for the ladies).

"Alright Gajeel," Natsu huffed after wiping his brow "Got everything out of the bus. Now we gotta get it inside."

"Damn." Gray muttered because of the amount of Gajeel's front stairs.

"By the way Gajeel," Natsu began "do you know when I can visit Wendy and pick up Happy?" Wendy, is Gajeel's thirteen year old sister. When he and _The Elemental Dragons _went on tour, Gajeel would take his cat Pantherlily over to his parents for Wendy to watch and Natsu would do the same with his odd blue cat, Happy.

When together, both cats would play with Wendy's white cat Carla. The story behind Carla was a pretty interesting one, Wendy always wanted a cat since she was little, but Gajeel and Wendy's parents would always tell her no because of the fear of how much this cat will cost (they were afraid mostly of the cat scratching the furniture and shedding everywhere). When _The Elemental Dragons'_ first album went gold, Gajeel took some of the money he earned and bought for his sister a white kitten. The cat was naturally stuck up and felt everyone around her was nothing but the lowly scum in her litterbox, with the exception of Wendy, who she had a deep love and care for (even if she dressed her up in all these cute outfits, which the cat didn't mind at all). And soon, Carla really showed her loyalty and love for Wendy.

A year ago, Wendy was outside her home, returning from school when a new neighbor decided to try and kidnap Wendy. Carla, who waits by the window everyday for Wendy to return home from school witnessed this situation and made her way to the old doggy door (which Wendy and Gajeel's father Metalicana, never bothered to board up since they moved in 23 years ago), dashed out the house and literally _**attacked **_ Wendy's would-be Kidnapper. The cat literally climbed up the man's leg, scratched and bit him in every imaginiable place; face, arms, legs, torso, his...yeah, that too. Wendy and Gajeel's parents made their way out of the house to get their daughter to safety and Metalicana tackled the would-be kidnapper after Carla finished her job. The police were called and the kidnapper was sent to the hospital not only for his muliple scratches and bites, but for his very serious allergy against cats. The man, (who was identified as Ezel) was arrested for Attempted Kidnapping and Planned Rape (turns out, he was a child rapist) and sentenced to 60 years in prison with no parole. Carla however, was hailed a hero on the news and the internet for her heroic actions to save her owner.

"I'll call and check on her." Gajeel replied to Natsu's question. He unlocked his phone and pressed his sister's name on the phone. It rang a few times before it was answered.

_"Hey Gajeel." _Wendy's voice rang into the phone a little dejectedly.

"Hey, brat." he teased "How's my baby sister doing?"

_"Fine." _Gajeel raised his studded eyebrow hearing this.

"What's wrong little sis?"

_"Carla's pregnant." _Gajeel's eyes literally bulged out of his skull hearing those words.

"The hell?! I thought she was fixed!"

_"That's what I thought too! I thought dad took when she was one." _Gajeel groaned. Leave it to their dad to be too lazy to take his own daughter's cat to the vet to get fixed.

"Well, the dad is sure as hell not Lily, he's fixed." Gajeel replied "The father has to be Salamander's cat."

_"I did hear Natsu once mention that Happy wasn't fixed." _Wendy remembered _"He said that he wanted his little buddy to be wild and free as much as his cousins in the wild." __**Of course he would.**_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Ok, the idiot and I will be over sometime today to pick Lily and the dad-to-be up. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a moron to kill. Bye brat."

_"Gajeel, wait! Don-" _ he hung up his phone and grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt.

"You piece of shit." Gajeel growled.

"The hell Gajeel?" Natsu squeaked.

"Your dumb idea about your cat not being fixed got my sister's cat pregnant!"

"W-wha?!"

"The damn cat's knocked up! That's what!"

"Wait," Gray interrupted "Carla's pregnant?"

"And that stupid blue cat is getting fixed first thing tomorrow." Gajeel growled "I'm gonna make sure of that." Natsu gulped loudly showing his fear to everyone around him. Just then, Gajeel's phone began to ring and he dropped Natsu on the ground. Gajeel slid his phone to answer the call and immediately pulled his ear away.

_"Gajeel!" _rang an angry man's voice in the phone _"Where the hell are you?!"_

"Tch." Gajeel said with his eyes rolling "Take it easy Ivan, I just got home today. I want to take it easy before I go in to discuss my first solo album."

_"I don't give a shit! I want you in here stat! Now, did you find an assistant like you planned?"_

"No, I haven't had the time! Fuck, I just got home a few minutes ago!"

_"Well get the damn assistant and get your Goddamn ass over here!" _With that said, he hung up. Gajeel groaned; what the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Gajeel was lying in his bed that night, in nothing but a pair of boxers. A large black cat with a white muzzle and a crescent moon scar adorned on the left side of his face was asleep soundly at the foot of the bed; tiny snores could be heard from the creature while Gajeel channel surfed on his large flat screen TV.

"Come on." Gajeel muttered "Damn, I hate cable." finally, something Gajeel actually took interest in caught his attention; the music video for _Love You, Kiss You, I Get You._ He smirked watching the video. The girl he was with in the video, he ended up hooking up with after that video, he began to wonder what happened to the girl before a memory flashed in his mind; the night of the concert at Fairy Tail Stadium where he pulled that Levy girl onto the stage and how he tried to score with her. Then, he remembered how he found her purse and visited her home. Then, it hit him; her! She could become his assistant! His problems will be over and he can get cracking with his album. Gajeel dove for his cellphone on his nightstand and began to search for Levy's number, when he found it, he pressed the phone button and called.

* * *

Levy was asleep in her bed, she had a long day at her job and was worn out beyond belief. She was beginning to fall into a deep, deep sleep when she heard her phone ring. Levy literally jolted out of bed hearing music play. She grasped onto her phone and looked at the number; it said : _SEXY Gajeel Redfox_. She rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"What?" she asked in the phone in a tired yet annoyed tone.

_"Shrimp," _the former lead singer's voice said _"I need you."_

"Right now? It's twelve in the morning! I'm not driving out there to sleep with you."

_"No, remember how you owe me?"_

"How can I forget."

_"It's time to pay back your debt. I need an assistant."_

"An assistant?" Levy questioned.

_"Gihihi," _Gajeel laughed _"yeah I need you to be my assistant, keep tabs on my schedule, get me my dry cleaning. Usual stuff." _Levy rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if you try to get me to sleep with you, you can forget it."

_"Gihihihi. Meet me at Magnolia Cafe tomorrow around 2pm. See you then, Shrimp._" With that said, he hung up. Levy let out a frustrated groan and plopped right back onto her pillow; just what she needed.

* * *

The next day at 2pm, Levy waited at Magnolia Cafe for Gajeel to arrive. She drummed her fingers on the table so many times, she swore dents were beginning to form in the table. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a bikini top and blue vest. Her hair was held back by a yellow headband and she was wearing a pair of velcro sandals. Her nails were obviously manicured and maybe starting to chip with all her drumming on the table.

"You trying to seduce me?"she heard a voice say Levy looked up and found Gajeel looking down at her with a smirk. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed quite a bit of his chisled chest. His blue pants were baggy and some what falling off his hips. He had on a couple of valuable rings, a brown bandanna, a pair of white sneakers and his famous fur jacket. Levy couldn't help but stare at his chiseled chest, how tight his shirt was around it, how well toned he was, how his nipples were peaking through the shirt...Levy was literally drooling.

"Like what you see?" Gajeel smirked, this was making his ego bigger. Levy snapped out of her daze, blushed and buttoned up her vest.

"S-shut up!" she squeaked. He gave her a smirk and sat down on the opposite chair. He ordered two drinks and some pastries and they sat in silence.

"So, what have you been up to Shrimp?"

"Work."

"Really? Where do you work?"

"I work at a restaurant down the block, _Conbolt's Tavern._" Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow to this; she was working at _Conbolt's Tavern_? Well, he knew where he was eating from now on.

Gajeel suddenly pulled out a piece of folded paper from his coat pocket and slid it over to Levy.

"What's this?" she asked while unfolding the paper.

"Your contract." Gajeel explained, Levy's eyes buldged.

"I have to sign a contract?!"

"Part of the deal. The moment you sign your name, I know you're not going to go back on your word. You're on the clock, all the time." Levy sighed hearing this; God, she hated this jerk. She read the contract carefully:

**PERSONAL ASSISTANT CONTRACT:**

**1\. YOU'RE ON THE CLOCK ALL THE TIME UNTIL GAJEEL TELLS YOU.**

**2\. YOU ARE EXPECTED TO DO WHAT GAJEEL ASKS OF YOU WHEN ASKED.**

**3\. YOU WILL FILL THE TIME AS HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT OUT UNTIL GAJEEL MAKES HIS DECISION.**

**4\. KEEP YOUR PHONE ON AT ALL TIMES. **

**SIGNING THIS CONTRACT MEANS YOU ARE WILLING TO MAKE TIME IN YOUR SCHEDULE AND ARE WILLING TO GIVE UP A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF FREEDOM. YOU WILL BE EXPECTED TO FILL THIS CONTRACT UNTIL IT'S EITHER NULL AND VOID, OR EXPIRED.**

**X_**

Levy took a deep breath, grabbed a pen, and signed her name on the line. Gajeel smirked while he watched her sign the contract. _She's basically mine now. _Gajeel thought. When Levy let go of the pen, Gajeel took the contract, folded it up again and put it in his pants pocket.

"Welcome aboard, Gihihi." Gajeel smirked. Their orders arrived and the two ate in silence. When finished, the two got up and Gajeel held his hand out to shake hers. Levy was hesitant at first, but she shook his hand and they went their separate ways. While Levy walked to work, she began to ask herself; _Should I have really signed that contract?_


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Ok, so here's chapter 5! Hope you guys like this one! P.S I finished the cover photo! If you want to see it in a much larger format, go to my DeviantART account, Mangaguitar96 and check it out! By the way, I'm going to start posting these chapters a little earlier in the day since I stop school this coming week!

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Album Shoot.**

A week had passed since Levy had met up with Gajeel and she could barely sleep; the thought of Gajeel calling her in the middle of the night was actually scaring her. To make it worse she started having nightmares, one nightmare she was called in to give Gajeel food and he forced her to wear an embarrassing maid costume. To make it worse, he added chains to her wrists and forced her to wear a bikini in another. One however, has had Levy concerned yet confused.

In one dream, Levy is called in by Gajeel at his house for an important meeting. But when she arrived, she walked in on him while he was in the shower. Blushing furiously, Levy tried to leave but only to have Gajeel slam his hand on the door and begin to passionately kiss her; she tried her best to fight, but for some reason, she loved it. When Levy woke up, she felt angry, yet aroused. As the week passed, Levy continued work but still was tired as ever. _Thank God for Coffee. _She would think to herself.

* * *

One day, Levy was in the Employee break room, trying her best to catch up on her sleep. She never felt so tired in her entire life; well, there was one time she was doing a cram session for an important test, but that was a different story. Just when sleep was finally going to win her over, a figure approached her.

"Levy," a stern female voice said, Levy opened her tired eyes and found her longtime friend and shift manager, Erza staring at her "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just been having some trouble sleeping." Levy said half truthfully. The first half was a lie; she wasn't ok but she didn't want to worry Erza. The second, was somewhat truthful because she couldn't fall asleep because of the fear of Gajeel calling in the middle of the night.

"Well, you have a customer at Table 7, I'd head to them right now."

"Isn't Droy in charge of Table 7?"

"Yeah, but this guy personally requested you and you only." Levy groaned, just what she needed. Levy got up from the couch in the break room and sluggishly walked her way to the table the requester was at.

"Hey Shrimp." said a familiar gruff voice. Levy suddenly felt all of her tiredness drain away and her eyes bulge out of her skull.

_Crap! _she thought _What's he doing here?! _ There, leaning back in the booth, all alone was Gajeel.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, he smirked devilishly.

"What? I can't visit my Shrimp while she's at work?" Levy then remembered the day at the Cafe'; she didn't realize she told him where she worked.

"What'll it be?" she said trying to change the subject. She pulled out her pen and notepad with an angry sigh.

"You." Levy let out another gruff sigh.

"But get me a burger in all seriousness, and a beer." Levy wrote it down on her notepad.

"The burger comes with a side dish, do you want fries, onion rings or a salad?"

"Onion rings."

"Just what do you want Gajeel?"

"I need you to schedule an appointment for me." Gajeel stated in a serious tone. Levy raised a blue eyebrow.

"What type of appointment?" Levy asked.

"A photo shoot, for my first solo album."

"A photo shoot?"

"Well, since I'm a solo artist now, I need to do a photo shoot for my first album." Levy groaned.

"What's the number to the place?" Gajeel pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Levy cocked an eyebrow.

"Can you also give me a copy of your schedule?" Gajeel gave her another smirk and handed a schedule to Levy. She looked at it for a moment and blushed for a second; some of the stuff on there was a little inappropriate.

"I- I don't need to know all of this!" Levy blushed.

"Well you wanted to know my schedule." Gajeel shrugged.

"UGH."

"Call me when you finish scheduling the appointment.'Kay Shrimp? Gihihihi." Gajeel was served his meal which he finished, payed the bill, left a tip and left. Levy let out a rough sigh; today, had to be the worst day ever.

Levy returned home earlier than she usually did and began to schedule Gajeel's appointment.

"So," she began "Friday at Three PM is perfect for Gajeel." Levy checked her schedule as well, unfortunately, no work."

_"Excellent!" _said the photographer _"I look forward to working with him! Do you know what he has planned?" _

"No, he didn't tell me."

_"I understand. Thank you , we will see you both Friday." _the photographer hung up after that.

* * *

Friday arrived and the rock star and his assistant arrived at _Blue Pegasus Photography_. Levy's eyes widened when she seen the studio, some of the professional shots were stunning! Levy was amazed at how beautiful some of these photos were and some of these women had a similar body build to Levy, which made her feel more confident in her body. Looking around, Levy found a brochure on the prices and began to read through them; she felt her throat close for a second when she read the price.

"T-three hundred fifty jewles per picture?!" she choked.

"Only reason I go to them." Gajeel shrugged while looking over pamphlet above Levy "Their not only the cheapest, but the best."

"Gajeel Redfox?" the woman at the front desk called. Gajeel raised his hand when she called him "You're up!" Levy went over to the chair and was ready to sit down and read her book before Gajeel said:

"Come on Shrimp, I need ya in here with me." Levy's eyes widened

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I need someone in here in case these idiots fuck up!" Gajeel replied "Come on!" Levy groaned and got up from her seat.

* * *

The room was more like a warehouse; it was a dark room filled with different things meant for photo shoots. A make up station, clothing racks filled with clothes, professional lights and a background that Levy only saw during Picture Day in her school years.

"Ah! Gajeel!" a man with blonde hair and blue eyes said. Levy knew right away he had to be the photographer "Good to see you again!" Wait, again? Levy looked confused.

"We took a lot of our pictures here when _The Elemental Dragons _was releasing an album." Gajeel explained to Levy before telling the Photographer "This is the Shrimp, she's my assistant. Shrimp, this is Hibiki." The photographer looked at Levy and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Miss." he extended his hand to Levy which she shook "Gajeel, Jenny will take you for your clothing change and makeup." Gajeel shrugged and walked away with a busty dirty blonde girl.

Five minutes later, Gajeel came back in the room in tight black-leather straight pants, no shirt, a black leather jacket which showed a massive amount of Gajeel's sculpted upper torso. Black men's combat boots, chains adorning his pants and a pair of fingerless leather gloves. He was wearing dark eye makeup which made his eyes much more piercing. Levy could feel her cheeks beginning to heat up looking at him. Not noticing, Gajeel walked over to a gray screen and began to pose to the photographer's liking. Watching this all occur, Levy began to see why Gajeel was always in the limelight; there was something about him that screamed he was photo worthy.

"Ok Gajeel," Hibiki said after taking the last photo "Go get changed for your next set." Gajeel grunted a response and left the room.

"Miss McGarden." said Hibiki "Did you ever consider going into modeling?" Levy blushed.

"N-not really." she admitted "It never came across my mind."

"I have a few models who are the same body build as you. One of them just quit a while ago to go into nursing, we've shown major support for that of course, but we have a position if you're interested."

"Well, I-"

"Oi!" Gajeel's gruff voice screamed "I'm ready!" They look and found Gajeel walking over to them. When he did, Levy screamed; Gajeel was basically naked. Only thing covering him down low was a towel.

"G-Gajeel!" she screamed "You're naked!" Gajeel gave her a cocky smirk.

"Liking what you see Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, this boosted his ego to the roof.

"N-No!" Levy yelped "I don't want to see you naked! Get some clothes on already!"

"He can't." Hibiki explained "This is for the next part of the shoot." Levy's face turned scarlet red.

"In this case, I'm waiting outside!"

"No way Shrimp!" Gajeel replied "I need you to stay in here! In case there's some issues." Levy groaned.

"Fine. But I'm not going to look." Gajeel walked over to the now white background and removed his towel. The moment he did, Levy looked the other way. They handed Gajeel his fur coat which he used to cover...down there. The photographer asked for a couple of serious photos before asking for a smile in a few. Gajeel's face stayed the way it was; serious. But he spotted Levy looking the other way with a blush on her face and he gave a cocky grin.

After the pictures were taken, a long white silk was given to Gajeel and he was asked to lay in a very sexual pose. Before they could start, Hibki's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into the phone "What? Are you kidding me? Well, ok but only because you're sick." he then hung up "Hate to say this but the model for these pictures just canceled. Food Poisoning."

"The hell we gonna do now?" Gajeel asked. He looked around before his eye spotted Levy "Shrimp, I got a job for you." Levy's eye's widened.

"W-what?!" she squeaked "No way! I-I-"

"Remember the contract Shrimp." Levy let out a groan, she literally had to get naked now?

"Fine." she grumbled "Only because I have no choice." she followed Jenny into a private room where she was stripped of her clothes and was covered with pasties and a bare colored underwear.

Levy walked out into the studio where she did her best to cover the exposed areas despite being covered. Gajeel felt his breath hitch in his throat the moment he saw her; she looked amazing like this. Ever part of her made him want to grab her and have his way right then and there. But he knew better; she was never going to sleep with him. She made it clear to him.

_This is the closest I'm going to see her naked._ Gajeel realized a little disappointingly.

"Perfect!" Hibki said "Miss McGarden, can you please get on top of Gajeel?" _**That **_made Gajeel feel a bit better. Levy gulped and nodded; she was never this close to a man before. Levy walked over to Gajeel and got on top of him sexually. It was now getting tough for Gajeel not to get hard down there. Levy looked down at him and noticed Gajeel's smirk.

"Nice tits." Gajeel whispered to her; she squeaked when she felt him place his hands on her rear-end.

"Ok," Hibiki said "it's basically easy Miss McGarden, just follow what I ask. Are you ready?" Levy began to blush a deep shade of red while Gajeel kept looking at her seductively. She gulped and nodded at what the photographer said.

* * *

They took photos upon photos of Gajeel and Levy in various poses. After they finished, Levy got up, grabbed the nearest bathrobe and went to the room where her clothes were.

"Oi Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed for her "Wait up!" he got up from his spot and ran after her.

"Go away!" she slammed the door.

"Come on Shorty. Open up!"

"Haven't I been embarrassed enough?!" she opened the door, now fully clothed "I'm taking a taxi home." She began to walk out of the studio. Gajeel ran over, grabbed and pair of pants and pulled them on. He followed her as she made her way out of the studio.

"You're mad cause I made you strip naked?"

"Hell yes I'm angry! I may have to do what you say, but that doesn't mean I can't be angry too! I only signed that contract because I had no choice! I'm grateful you saved me from Identity Theft, I truly am. But I feel you just crossed a very bold line!" A taxi cab arrived at where Levy stood.

"Shrimp," Gajeel sternly said "don't get in that taxi cab." Levy looked at Gajeel with a cocked eyebrow and an angry expression.

"Oh really?" she said "What're you going to do about it?" Gajeel felt so much pressure on him; so much frustration, stress, he didn't know what-else he was feeling. Without thinking, Gajeel pulled Levy by the collar of her shirt, and crushed his lips onto hers. Levy's eyes literally bulged out of her skull; Gajeel had stolen her first kiss. Levy managed to pull herself away and she looked at Gajeel with confusion.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at Gajeel." she said "But it's not working. Now do me a favor, which may actually do you some good for once in your life. Stop perusing me." She opened the cab door, go into the cab, put on her seat belt, and closed the cab door. Gajeel watched as the taxi drove away and down the street with confusion and sadness. Levy looked out the window of the taxi cab and watched Gajeel's figure grow smaller before she touched her lips with her delicate fingers; feeling the ghost of his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I know! Last chapter was pretty intense, well this one is a bit more fluffish but it shows that there could be trust in their relationship. And theres a bit of Gajeel Wendy Bro-ship in this one! P.s, I'm going to take a small break next week I want to do some work on future chapters and future stories (I also just got a tumblr. Mangaguitar96, and I might be entering a Fairy Tail Secondary character thing)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Start of a Friendship.**

A few days past after Gajeel kissed Levy. He called her and sent her messages more than Levy could count; but Levy ignored them all. Eventually, he'll get tired and move on. After returning home that day, Levy told Lucy about the entire ordeal. The photography, the mostly-nude shots, the kiss. So out of respect of Levy, Lucy decided to not listen to any of _The Elemental Dragons' _music when Levy was around; only when she was alone. College started again which now made Levy have to cut down her work schedule a lot. But because this was the second semester; Levy had more work on her plate than she originally planned. One evening, Levy returned home late from work and heard laughter coming from her apartment. The first obviously belonged to Lucy but the second, Levy wasn't sure. Levy pulled out her apartment key, opened the lock and entered the room. She literally gasped when she saw who it was.

There, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and chatting with Lucy, was Natsu.

"Natsu?" Levy questioned. Natsu looked behind himself and smiled when he saw Levy.

"Oh, hey! Levy was it?" he replied with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, that's me; what're you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see you. But, I got into a really good conversation with Luce over here!" he smiled.

"Him and I were talking about our hobbies, life, music, usual stuff." Lucy laughed.

"So, why do you need to see me?" Levy asked Natsu kindly.

"Oh yeah." Natsu suddenly remembered "Gajeel sent me." Levy's eyes widened; Gajeel sent him? "He wants you to pick up your phone. He really wants to apologize for what happened."

"Apologize? That's kind of hard to say for him isn't it?" Levy said in a voice laced with anger.

"Levy, Gajeel usually is an ass. I admit it, he forced me to get my cat neutered after my cat got his sister's cat, Carla preg-"

"He has a sister?!" Lucy said bewildered.

"Huh? Yeah, her name's Wendy. She's about thirteen from what I recall, Gajeel basically spoilers her rotten and she use to watch Gajeel's cat Pantherlily and my cat Happy when we use to go on tour. But anyway, he maybe an ass but he can actually be a good guy when he wants to be. I don't know what happened that night of the concert, but he obviously saw something in you Levy. Gajeel would usually bang a chick and get over it but he seems persistent with you. I spoke with Gray the other day because I had to return something I borrowed and I mentioned the situation to him, and Gray pointed out he might have feelings for you Levy." Levy didn't know what to say at this point.

"Just call him." Natsu finally said "He does feel bad for whatever happened between you two. Reason I don't know is cause he threatened me not to get involved. Hell, I think he even mentioned you to his sister. Last time I spoke to her, she was saying she can't wait to meet her future sister-in-law." That turned Levy's cheeks bright red "She could have been teasing. I don't know, usually I got no clue what goes on." he looked at his watch "Crap! I gotta go!" he grabbed his jacket and shook Lucy's hand "We gonna hang sometime?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright! You got my number! Later!" he went over to the window, opened it up and made his way down the Fire Escape.

"Shouldn't he have used the door?" Levy asked Lucy.

"I don't think he's much of a door person." Lucy sighed "I just got out of the shower when I saw him on our couch raiding our bag of Potato Chips. He's very nice though." Levy couldn't agree more; Natsu did seem a lot nicer than Gajeel had been.

"It may not be my business with what's going on between you and Gajeel." Lucy sighed "But Natsu does have a point; you should hear Gajeel out." Levy sighed.

"Fine." she said "Only because I feel I have too." she picked up her phone and began to dial Gajeel's number.

"Gajeel? It's Levy; you want to try and talk this mess out?"

* * *

The Next Day, Levy was waiting at Magnolia's Coffee Shop in the same spot she signed her contact. Levy felt nervous about this; to be honest, the whole kiss thing got her confused. She may have rejected him, but a part of her kind of liked it. She guessed it was the part that needed a man; badly. Levy let out a long sigh, she never felt so confused. She was glad that he was coming so they could at least try to clear the air between them.

"Shrimp?" she heard a voice said. Levy looked up and found a stern faced Gajeel staring at her. He was wearing a black, long sleeved t-shirt, long pants, boots and his famous fur coat. Well, it didn't surprise Levy he was wearing that; it was already Fall.

"Hey Gajeel." Levy said a little quietly. Gajeel still looked at her a little sadly but sat in his spot. Both sat quietly, ordered their meals before deciding to break that silence.

"I'm glad you called. I really want to fix things."

"Because of the kiss or because of the humiliation?"

"Both. Shrimp, I'm really sorry about making you strip down for those pictures; I should have realized how uncomfortable you were with that."

"What about the kiss?" There was a moment of silence before Gajeel let out a sigh.

"To be honest;" he said "I don't even know what that kiss was suppose to mean." Levy's jaw dropped.

"You don't even know?" she asked.

"To be honest, I was expecting it to end up with you and me having rough, angry sex. But now that I think about it, I have no clue what the fuck I was feeling." Levy cocked an eyebrow before trying to change the subject a little bit.

"Why do you persist after me so much?"

"I don't know. I guess 'cause you're the first chick to reject me." Levy's eyes widened. She was the first to reject him?

"I have my reasons." Levy said while drinking the coffee she was just served.

"I know. You hate me, I get the point." Levy looked at him and noticed how he looked like a kicked puppy. She couldn't help but feel bad for him seeing how down he looked.

"I don't hate you Gajeel." Levy explained trying to make him feel better "I just don't know you. I've only known you for a few months, I have to build up a trust with you in order for me to consider that something like that could happen." Gajeel perked up a little bit hearing those words.

_So there's hope. _Gajeel realized.

"I believe that the day I lose my Virginity; it should be given to someone who I share romantic feelings with. The wait until marriage thing I'm not sure about but I do know I want to have kids when I get married." Gajeel nodded in understanding. But one question still stood high and mighty on his mind; where do they stand now?

"So..." he began after taking a bite of his doughnut "Now that we cleared the air and I apologized, where do we stand now?" Levy looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, where do we stand in our relationship?"

"You trying to make me your girlfriend?"

"Wha? NO no!" he waved his hands in the air "I wasn't getting to that I-" she let out a giggle.

"I was joking with you Gajeel." he blinked his eyes, surprised about her joking with him "As for our relationship, since we are going to be working together from now on. And I do still owe you a pretty big debt for saving me from Identity Theft, I feel it's best that as your personal assistant; I should take your best interests and career at heart. I feel that we should start off as friends." Gajeel's eyes widened. Friends? He really thought the Shrimp hated his guts! But, maybe she doesn't hate him as much as he thought.

Gajeel gave her a sincere smile hearing her say these words.

"I'd like that." he told her. He reached his hand out to shake hers which she immediately accepted "By the way, I have to go into the recording studio this week."

"You're going to record your album?" Levy asked surprised.

"Yep. Just a few songs then and a few here and there. Depends on scheduling. I need you to be there in case something pops up."

"I'll go. I've never been to a recording studio before."

"Never?"

"No, it's not everyday you become friends with a rock star." Gajeel smiled a little bit hearing her say this; _friends._ She called him her friend. They were now friends! But, why did this matter a lot to him? He really just wanted to score with her. Yet, lately this girl started invading his dreams. Gajeel just wanted to just nail the girl and maybe these thoughts will leave. Yeah, that's what it could just be; lust.

For the rest of the lunch, Gajeel and Levy spoke about there lives. Levy explained about why she chose to study her career, their likes and dislikes. Gajeel told her about his family. His little sister Wendy, and how close they are. He opened up his phone and went into photos he showed Levy a picture of a thirteen year old girl with long dark blue hair, pale skin, large brown eyes and a petite body. She was holding up a picture she drew of multiple dragons. Levy couldn't believe it, it was the album cover to _The Elemental Dragons' _last album.

"She drew the album cover?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel smirked "she insisted so that way we saved money on finding an artist. The guys liked it enough to make it the cover." Levy looked closer at the artwork and noticed she signed it _'Wendy Marvell' _

"She signed her last name different. I thought you said she's your full blood sister?"

"She is."

"But-"

"I made her change her last name to our mom's Maiden Name. I didn't want crazies after my sister once they found out who her brother was, so I made her change it for protection." Levy nodded; it made sense he wanted to protect his loved ones.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel left the Cafe' with Gajeel offering to drive her home. Since Levy didn't own a car, she usually commuted by walking, taxi, bus or subway. Gajeel, being a famous rock musician, owned some luxury cars. This one, was a black Hummer with spiked hubcaps. Because of the size of the car, Levy had a difficult time trying to get into the car. Gajeel, couldn't help but snicker to that.

"Come on short-stack." he said. Levy suddenly felt like her feet were coming off the ground and was soon sitting in a leather passenger seat that made her feel like a child. Gajeel started his Hummer and drove to Levy's apartment. When they arrived, they walked up to her apartment number and he stood there with her.

"When do you go in for recording?" Levy asked him.

"Tomorrow." Gajeel replied "I got an asshole for a Manager, I wanted to wait a while but he keeps insisting." Levy cocked an eyebrow, something didn't sound right to her about this _'Manager' _but Levy didn't want to say anything.

"I got nothing going on tomorrow." she told him "So I can go."

"Gihihihi, I'll pick you up at 1?"

"Sounds great." the two shook hands again before Gajeel went down the hallway and Levy in her apartment where she found Lucy eating dinner at their small dining table.

"How was it?" Lucy asked while eating Cup-O'Noodles.

"It was nice." Levy smiled.

"You two made up I see?"

"What do you mean?"

"Levy, it's obvious, you love him!" Levy's face turned pink.

"L-Lu-chan!" she screamed "It's not like that!" Lucy gave her a look.

"Really? You can't say that at one point you weren't attracted to him, I mean c'mon! Look at him! He's definitely your type!" Levy rolled her eyes at Lucy's claim.

"Anyway," Lucy sighed after eating her dinner "Great news! Natsu asked me to hang with him!" Levy smiled.

"That's great news!" Levy squeaked. She knew how much Lucy had fallen for the fiery guitarist, so hearing this news just made Levy happy. For the rest of the night, Levy and Lucy watched a movie before showering and going to their own rooms for bed. Levy fell asleep with a smile on her face, happy that maybe there could be trust in her's and Gajeel's relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Alright! Gajeel's going to the recording studio!Now, as you know, I've been having some issues deciding the next story after this one. So, after some thinking,I decided what one I wish to do next. So anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: His Manager.**

Levy woke up the next day when a knock on the Apartment Door was heard. Levy let out a tired groan and groggily got out of bed, and walked to the continiously knocking apartment door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Levy groaned. Finally, Levy reached the door, opened it, let out a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Shrimp!" Gajeel smirked. Levy stopped mid-eye rub to look at him.

"Gajeel?" she asked "What're you doing here? You don't have to pick me up until One."

"I figured you wanted to grab breakfast or something." Gajeel's eyes widened for a second "Not like a date if that's what you're thinking. I was just thinking as friends." Levy's eyes widened for a second and she thought for a moment. _I guess it wouldn't be so bad._ She thought.

"Ok," Levy smiled "Let me get dressed and grab my purse and we'll be good to go! Come on in!" Gajeel walked though the door of Levy and Lucy's apartment, this time invited. He walked over to the couch and once again seated himself down on the couch. Levy then left for her bedroom to get changed. Gajeel looked around the apartment with curiosity, since he didn't have a good look the last time he was there, he figured what the hell. The wall were a shade of pure white and obviously were getting close to needing a frest coat, a TV was right across from where he sat but a coffee table was between them. A gray carpet was under his feet but the rest of the floors were hardwood. The couch was satin black and plush. The apartment was fairly clean but he noticed books upon books strayed out all over the coffee table; all of which belonged to Levy. Huh, so the little Shrimp was a bookworm. He could see a small kitchen in the other room which was obviously modern and probably filled with foods that were meant for people on a tight budget. Otherwise, this apartment seemed live-able.

"Ok!" a voice called out. Gajeel snapped out of his train of thoughts and found Levy walking in the room in an orange dress, detatchable sleeves, black sweat pants and miniature fur boots. Her hair was held back by a scrunchy and the strands of her hair were held back by a hairband. Gajeel gave a weak smile; she looked amazing to him. But another question popped in his mind, why did she look more stunning than ususal? Coming to think about it, why was she always so stunning? Was that what he felt the night he met her? The thing he couldn't figure out? No, it didn't feel like it.

"Gajeel?" he snapped out his thoughts and looked at her "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." Gajeel nodded. He got up and patted her on the head "Let's go."

* * *

Breakfast went on without an issue; the two went to Magnolia Cafe' (Which Gajeel wanted to call 'Their Cafe' ') and enjoyed the breakfast the Cafe' was serving. Eventually, Gajeel drove his hummer to The Recording Studio where his first Solo Album : _Closed Doors. _The moment Levy walked into The Recording Studio, she was stunned. It basically looked like your average Living room. Yeah, there were gold, silver and platinum records decorating the room and a sound board with a large window and behind that window, was a room filled with recording equipment. In the room, were multiple people. One was a very tall man with tan skin and dark hair. He had a goat-tee and was wearing a Hawaiian Shirt, formal pants and shoes, obviously expensive sunglasses, a large gold chain with a large pendant, multiple valuble rings and Levy wasn't sure if one of his teeth was suffering from decay or was gold. On his lap, was a woman with red hair that was the color of living embers, her hair was braided but connected at the ends, her chest was literally sticking out. Heck, one fair swipe and they'll be poking out. She had on a short skirt and a pair of red heels. Levy could swear this woman's eyes were boreing into her.

"Not nice to stare Blue hair. Teehee." said the girl.

"Good to see you Gajeel." Smiled the man "Who's this fine young lady?" Levy swallowed hard and backed away slightly. Her back hit something hard and soon felt a reassuring hand on her right shoulder.

"This is my personal assistant, Levy." Gajeel said in a reassuring tone "I just call her shrimp. Shrimp, this is Ivan, my manager." the man called Ivan smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you." Levy felt a nasty chill go down her spine "Are you ready to record Gajeel?" Gajeel grunted and walked through the door. Levy watched as he entered the room and walked over to the microphone. He put the headphones on and began to test the microphone. A young man who somewhat looked like a snake walked over o the next chair and pressed a few buttons on the recording machine.

"Ready for recording Gajeel?" Asked the man.

_"Yeah." _Gajeel grunted into the mic. The man began to press a few buttons on the machine and soon, music began to play. Gajeel tapped his foot to the beat of that track and soon began to sing lyrics he wrote. Levy watched him in amazement; she didn't know why, but something about him singing amazed her. She wasn't 100% sure what it could be, but something made him seem... _irresistable. _Levy shook her head in order to snap herself out of her train of thoughts. Was she really considering Gajeel as a potential boyfriend? No way. She heard about his interview awhile back and knew he was looking for No-Strings-Attached One Night Stands. Levy knew that if she did fall for him and slept with him, he'll just break her heart. That's why they were better off with their new found friendship, so something like this was prevented.

A few songs into the recording session, Ivan began to stare at Levy from head to toe. He could see that this girl was beautiful and definitley something out of the ordinary of his type

"So Levy." purred Ivan who was obviously looking at her backside "How long have you known Gajeel?"

"A-a few months." Levy replied in an uncomfortable tone.

"And you two haven't done it yet?" He got up from hs chair leaving the red haired girl to stand there in shock.

"No?" Levy felt more uncomfortable than she did when she first met Gajeel "G-Gajeel and I are just friends." Ivan began to cage Levy's body around the Recording equipment, unknowingly pressing the talk button on the microphone.

"Just friends? That's sad, cause I would take you in a minute."

* * *

Gajeel heard what his manager had said to Levy. He didn't know why, but he felt an emotion that he never felt before; anger, hatred towards Ivan, wanting to take Levy somewhere _**far **_away from Ivan. Wanting to murder Ivan on the spot. Gajeel removed his headphones and stomped his way over to the door and pulled Ivan away from her.

"I think I'm done for today." Gajeel growled at him. He put a protective arm around Levy and pulled her closer to his body.

"Gajeel, we have the studio until seven," Levy explained "it's only fou-"

"Throat hurts. I don't want to push it. C'mon Shrimp, let's go." He grabbed Levy's hand and lead her out of the Recording Studio.

"Gajeel!" she screamed, trying to get his attention. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a serious look.

"Shrimp," he began "what did he do to you?"

"H-he was trying to-"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No! I-"

"Thank God, I should've thought twice about bringing you. Sorry about that Shrimp, Ivan has a tendency to hit on women all the time." Levy let out a sigh.

"It's alright, you're just looking out for me. Can I head back in? I left my bag there." Gajeel nodded.

"Geez, you always forget that bag do ya Shrimp? Gihihi." Levy rolled her eyes in a laughable manner, she knew what he was talking about.

* * *

Levy walked back into the studio with a hum and a skip in her step. Before Levy walked into the room, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a conversation.

"Yeah," said Ivan's voice "He recorded today. Got the tracks and everything, I'll have them sent over whenever I get a minute." A moment of silence spreaded across the conversation. Levy literally felt her heart pounding; she was listening into a conversation that may or may not be any of her buisness "Hmm? Oh yes, the tracks are phenomenal. Man is talented. Hopefully the others will agree." Levy gasped hearing that "You gotta go? Ok, say hello to the wife for me. Goodbye." She heard Ivan hang up his phone and immediately, Levy walked in. Ivan looked at Levy with surprise and suspicion.

"Forgot my bag." Levy explained quickly. She spotted her bag and quickly grabbed it. She turned on a heel and began to walk out the door.

"You didn't hear all of that did you?" Ivan asked Levy.

"Hear what?" Levy lied "I just walked in when you hung up." Ivan nodded in understanding and reclined more in the chair. Levy opened the door and walked out of the Recording Studio only to find Gajeel ready to open the door.

"Short stack," he said "what took ya so long?"

"I got lost for a second." Levy explained, knowing all well it was a lie "Let's get dinner." Gajeel nodded at her words and the two left the area in his Hummer. For the rest of the day, they ate dinner at a local restaraunt and Gajeel drove Levy home. Levy didn't want to tell Gajeel about what she heard Ivan say in his conversation, because she wanted to get more proof he was up to something. Even as she went to sleep that night, she still felt it gnaw away at her insides.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Chapter 8! This is going to get real juicy! Enjoy! **TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trauma.**

"You're going away with Natsu?" Levy asked Lucy while Lucy packed some stuff in a suitcase. It had been weeks since Levy went to the recording studio with Gajeel. Winterbreak officially started at Levy's campus a few weeks ago, so she wasn't going back to school until late January.

"Yep," Lucy said while packing away a pair of scandalous looking underwear "He invited me for a week at his beach house in Akane. You going to be ok by yourself for the week?" Levy perked up for a moment hearing Lucy ask this question.

"Yeah." She lied with a smile on her face "I'll be fine." The truth was Levy wanted to spend some time with her best friend; ever since Natsu visited them, he's been texting Lucy non-stop, hanging out with her and even broke into their apartment a few times so they could hang. (Levy learned from Gajeel that that's Natsu's way of hanging out with people, it didn't usally bother people cause they liked the guy enough.) About last night, Natsu called Lucy up telling her about his Beach House in Akane and offered her to go with him for a week. Don't get Levy wrong, she was thrilled for her best friend, she was getting to spend time with the man of her dreams. But, Levy was kind of hoping they could do something together.

"Alright," Lucy said while closing the bag and zipping it up "I'm meeting with Natsu down stairs, wish me luck, if you know what I mean." She gave Levy a wink "And who knows, maybe I'll hear something about you and Gajee-"

"Lu-chan!" Levy moaned. Ever since her and Gajeel started their friendship and began to get closer, Lucy had been teasing Levy about Gajeel.

"I mean come on, I can imagine you two on romantic boat rides, getting married, getting a little wild under the co-"

"LU-CHAN!" The sound of a car horn was heard from outside.

"LUCY!" a voice screamed from outside.

"That's Natsu." Lucy replied "I better get going, see you next week!" with that said, Lucy walked out of the apartment to go to Natsu's car.

That was it, Levy was alone now. But the question was, what was she going to do now? _Maybe you should call him._ said a voice in Levy's head _See if Gajeel wants to hang out. _NO, Bad Brain! Levy promised this was going to be a Gajeel-free week. Yeah, since the two started getting closer, they were hanging out more. But, Levy would think back to how Gajeel was acting the day at the Recording Studio, and how protective he was of her towards Ivan. Since then, Levy had an unsure feeling about him. She wasn't sure what, but it was a completely unsure one.

"Maybe that new bookstore is open." Levy sighed ten minutes after Lucy left the apartment for the week "Only one way to find out." Levy got up from the couch, walked over to the coat hanger, grabbed her coat and left for the bookstore.

* * *

"Have a good night Miss!" called out the owner of the bookstore. It was 8pm, The Lilac Bookstore's closing time "Are you sure you don't need help Miss?"

"I'm fine thank you!" Levy called out "My apartment isn't too far from here!" the door of the shop closed and the owner put the 'Closed' sign on the door. Levy walked with a merry hum and a smile on her face. She just bought a great deal of books; and all at an amazing price! Levy looked into her two bags of multiple books and smiled, tonight was a sure sign this week alone was going to be an amazing one. As Levy continued to walk down the streets of Magnolia, she began to feel uneasy; like someone was watching her. Levy looked behind herself but no one was there. She shrugged and continued down the sidewalk.

As five minutes passed, Levy still felt uneasy. That feeling of someone's eyes boreing into her was still there. She looked around again and still found no one in sight. Levy then broke out into a dash; she ran as fast as she could before suddenly felt someone grab her hard and pull her into an alleyway.

"Well look what we have here." said a male voice "A cute little woman on her way home from a night out." Levy suddenly gasped when she felt the man grope her chest and pull a knife out and near her throat "Don't scream. It will only be for a few moments."

"P-please." Levy begged "Let me go."

"No thank you. I rather have you." He pulled Levy on the ground and began to climb on top of her.

"If it's money you want you can have it! Just please, let me go and let me live!"

"Can't do that sweet stuff. The moment my eyes laid on you, I knew you were going to be my next." Levy's eyes widened in horror; this man was going to do major harm to her.

With all the strength she could muster, Levy freed a leg and kicked her assaulter square where it hurts. She got up and ran as fast as she could but she felt someone grab her ankle and pull her to the ground.

"You bitch!" The assailant screamed while dragging her back to him.

"Just please!" Levy begged "Let me go! I won't tell! I promise!"

"Sorry." cooed the assailant "I have no choice; I got to kill you." Levy felt her heart stop for a second, and not in a good way. He then leaned in closer to her ear "But I'm going to have some fun with you before I do my job." Levy let out a large squeak only to have it be covered by the man's hand "Shut your mouth you little bitch!" he slapped Levy "I'm being 'hired' to do this. But 'They' said I can have fun with you." Levy's eyes widened even more and tears began to fall; this man was nuts "Now, just be a good little girl and let me have some fun." He began to press against Levy's inner thigh and Levy was disturbed to find a foreign object pressing against her.

"NO! Please! NO!" she screamed. But her hand was muffled by his hand. He began to loosen his pants and was forcefully removing Levy's pants while holding the knife to Levy's throat. But before he could even get close to his goal, he felt a gun at the temple of his head. Levy let out a sigh of relief; it was two female officers.

"Drop the knife and let her go." said one female cop. The man did what he was told and the other cop handcuffed him. The cop who had her gun out had a tan skin tone, a long haircut with braids and two buns in the shape of bunny rabbit ears. The other was a much lighter skin tone and had short white hair. The man was lifted off of Levy and was taken to the Police Car nearby. Levy recognized the symbol on the car right away; it was Sabertooth Police Department.

"You ok?" The first cop asked Levy. She handed Levy back her pair of pants for her to put on.

"Y-yeah." Levy gulped "T-thank you."

"We've been searching for that man for quite sometime. He's known to rape and murder his victims. You got away very lucky Miss, you would of been next. But thanks to you, that man is going away for a long time. Officer Minerva Orlando by the way. That young woman detaining the man was my partner Officer Yukino Aguria."

"L-Levy, Levy McGarden."

"Miss McGarden, we're going to have to take you back to the station for questioning. We'll call another car to escort you of course." Levy nodded and was helped up by the officer.

* * *

Sabertooth Police Department was loaded with people that day. Most of them were cops lurking about, people who were drunk or stoned out of their minds, committed a crime, people waiting for their loved one to be bailed out. Levy was sitting on one of the benches alone. She clutched her arms together as if she was shivering. Levy couldn't believe what she just went through; she was almost raped and murdered. All this time, Levy felt that Magnolia was a safe little town. But now, that bubble that made her feel so safe and secure was popped and Levy felt she was in an abyss of loneliness; she couldn't be alone.

"I brought you some cocoa." said an officer with short blonde hair "I'm Chief of Sabertooth Police, Sting Eucliffe. Thank you for telling us what you could back there." Levy took the cocoa and gave him a nod of thanks "Miss, my best advice for you is to not stay alone. Do you have any family we can call to pick you up?"

"No." Levy said quietly "Parents died years ago, Grandparents died before I was eighteen and no one on either side of my family bothered with me."

"Sorry to hear." nodded Chief Eucliffe "What about friends? Do you have any friends willing to take you in during this time?" Levy thought for a moment, she couldn't call Lucy; she was hundreds maybe thousands of miles away with Natsu having the time of her life and probably doing God knows what. If she called Jet or Droy, they would argue over who Levy would stay with and it would get ugly. Erza was away with her long distance boyfriend, Jellal and she didn't want to disturb _**that.**_ Mira was away with Laxus at a resort on Galuna Island for a few weeks, and Lisanna was away with Elfman at a Siblings Olympics thing. Basically, Levy had no one to be with during this difficult time.

_You do have someone. _said a small voice in Levy's head _Just call him, he'll help you!_

**No.** said another voice **He wouldn't want to be bothered. **

_He cares about you! _the small voice insisted _He'll come running in a second! He's your only hope, and he'll be your rock through the whole thing! _Levy sighed, it looks like she had no choice.

"There is someone." she told Chief Eucliffe "His name is Gajeel Redfox."

* * *

Gajeel was having the time of his life. Well, in your point of view it may not be, but this was a night Gajeel truly felt was Heaven. He was lying on the couch in his Living Room, in nothing but his underwear, the TV was playing crappy comedy movies (Mostly of the _Scary Movie _Franchise), a pizza box was on the floor filled with only a quarter of the contents of the box (the rest either on Gajeel's plate or in his stomach), a few empty soda cans were lying on the ground and Gajeel's cat Pantherlily was lying on the arm of the couch, fast asleep. Gajeel let out a few laughs at some comedy scenes while finishing his slice and planning to go for the next one. He also was planning to tackle that six-pack of beer in his fridge and go off to bed in a drunken bliss. He heard his cellphone begin to ring and he paused the movie to look at who was calling. Gajeel didn't know the number, but he answered it anyway.

"Yeah?" he grunted into the phone.

_"Excuse me," _said the voice _"is this Gajeel Redfox?"_

"Yeah? What's it too ya?"

_"My name is Chief Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth Police Dept. I'm calling you becau-"_

"If this is some kind of scam to get me to make a 'donation' then you can kiss my as-"

_"This isn't a scam." _Officer Eucliffe reassured _"I'm calling you because of your friend Levy McGarden." _Gajeel felt his heart stop for a second.

"What about her?" Gajeel asked in a slightly scared tone.

_"There was an incident." _The Officer explained _"Your friend was on her way home and was attacked." _Gajeel felt his heart break.

"S-she's not- is she?"

_"No, she's fine and safe. She's right next to me at the Police Station." _Gajeel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding _"We're calling because we're afraid to leave her alone. Since we couldn't get into contact with anyone..." _Gajeel knew where this was going.

"Yeah, I'll come pick her up! Let the Shrimp know I'm on my way." he hung up, got up, quickly cleaned up the area, grabbed his clothes and a pair of shoes. Lily let out a large yawn, walked over to where his Master laid and took over the spot. Gajeel grabbed his famous fur coat, one of his car keys and left his home.

* * *

"LEVY!" Gajeel screamed when running through the police station.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out. Gajeel ran over to where Levy was and hugged her tightly. The people in the Police Station were shocked; Gajeel Redfox of _The Elemental Dragons _was standing right there. Women gasped in delight seeing him, it was like a dream come true. But they wanted to know, why the hell he was hugging this girl?

"The hell happened?!"

"I-I was just walking home and I got pulled into an alley and-and-" Levy began to sob just thinking about it.

"A man tried to rape and murder her." said Officer Minerva who filled in for Levy. Gajeel's face turned to pure anger.

"Where the hell's that bastard?" Gajeel growled.

"We arrested him. We set his bail at a very high number so he's not leaving any time soon." Gajeel nodded in understanding "Can we speak to you in private, since doesn't have any family, we need someone to sign the documents to release her into someone's care?" Gajeel nodded but not before taking off his famous fur coat, and putting it around Levy.

"Keep it safe for me Shrimp." he told her. Levy clutched the furry jacket closer to her body like a Security Blanket. The women who were there looked at Levy in anger, jealousy and disgust. Levy was wearing the coat of Gajeel Redfox! A coat that should be one of their shoulders! What was so special about her? Gajeel walked up to the front desk, and found a blonde young man with a mask at the desk.

"Mr. Redfox," said the man at the front desk "I'm Dr. Rufus Lore, I'm Sabertooth Police Dept.'s Psychologist." Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow, Police Stations have Phsycologists? "I took a quick look at Miss McGarden and-"

"She's not going to go into shock is she?" Gajeel interrupted.

"No, I think the trauma from this event gave Miss McGarden a temporary fear of being alone."

"Is something like that even possible?"

"Can be." Explained Rufus "Because Miss McGarden was alone when the attack occurred, the fear manifests from that and she's afraid the attack could happen again. Before you got here she was refusing to let our Chief leave her side she was so scared." To be honest, Gajeel didn't like hearing the idea of Levy clinging onto another man "Reason was because he's a Police Officer, someone to be trusted. She'll be refusing to be alone when she's with you."

"How long is this going to last?" Gajeel asked.

"Until the shock of the event wears off. I don't think she's going to develop PTSD but, my best advice is to stay with her. I'm mostly fearing she could end up doing something crazy." Gajeel didn't like the sound of the words 'Something Crazy'. Did this guy think Levy was going to- no. The Shrimp was not that type of person. Even if she was thinking about it, he'll stop her.

"Just sign a few of these papers so we know she was released in safe hands." Rufus handed Gajeel the papers which he signed, but Gajeel noticed one of those papers were completely blank.

"Uh hey, I think you made a mistake here." Gajeel pointed with the pen.

"No actually, some of us here were hoping you could give us an autograph that we can hang up here at the station." Gajeel let out a small sigh and began to sign the blank piece of paper which he handed in along with the paper work.

Gajeel then walked over to Levy who was still sitting on the bench, clutching onto his jacket. He kneeled down to Levy's height and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Shrimp," he said with a reassuring tone "let's go."

"W-where are we-" she asked a little confused.

"We're going to my place. You're staying with me for a while." Levy's eyes widened; in the months she's known Gajeel, she never once been to his house. But at a time like this, Levy rather be at his home than anywhere else. Before she got up, she grabbed Gajeel and hugged him around his neck.

"P-please," she sobbed into his neck "don't leave me alone." Gajeel gave her a weak smile and hugged her back.

"I can only promise that if you promise me something." Levy tensed up hearing those words.

"W-what?"

"Don't leave my side." Levy felt tears fall from her face and Gajeel could feel her smiling.

"Mmhmm." she hummed.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Ok, this chapter is going to be **LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG! **But, great news! There's a lemon in this chapter! So since this is my first full-fledged, I'm kinda nervous. _Love Potion #7 _was to help me break the wall a little bit but this one, I'm taking a huge leap of fate. I know that this chapter's a day early but I'm **very busy** tomorrow and the weekend so this is the only time I'm going to have to post this week. Ok, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: My Only Comfort Is You.**

The ride back to Gajeel's was a silent one; Gajeel looked over at Levy who was sitting in the passenger seat. She was still clutching onto his fur coat and to Gajeel, it looked like she was drowning in it. Her eyes had red marks underneath it and it looked to Gajeel she was going to develop red spots under her eyes. Gajeel felt terrible, what was he going to say? _'Hey, sorry you almost got raped and murdered. But let's try to move past it'_? No, this had to be taken one step at a time. He had to make her comfortable enough so that she would confide in him.

"If there's anything I can do to make your stay with me more comfortable," he began "don't hesitate to ask. Ok Shrimp?" he heard a slight 'hnn' which he translated to an ok. _Ok, _Gajeel said to himself _you're off to a good start. We're passing by her apartment, better ask if she wants to grab her crap _"Shrimp, we're going to pass by your place, you want to stop by and pick up some stuff?" Not a word, Gajeel took it as a no "You and Bunny Girl get into an argument or something?"

"No." Levy replied quietly.

"Then, why didn't you tell her what happened? Did she do something that-"

"She's not home." Levy interrupted "She's away with Natsu at his Beach House in Akane for a week. I didn't call because I didn't want to make it a wasted trip and she's been in love with Natsu for years." Gajeel understood where she was coming from.

"Sorry," he said while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly "I didn't know." he thought for a moment "Yeah, it's good ya didn't contact her; the idiot is probably porking your friend by now." Levy's eyes widened and she blushed at the very thought "We're here." Levy looked up at the Driver's window and her eyes looked in amazement at the size of Gajeel's home as they drove into his garage right next to his Hummer. Gajeel then got out of the Driver's seat and opened up the passenger seat for Levy to get out of, then he walked over to the door that leads into the house and held it open for her. Levy looked around the mansion with some surprise; the walls were white with not many wall decorations, a chandelier in the center of the main entry way and a simple staircase to the side .The railings were gold colored and the floors were tile or hardwood. Levy looked up to see that there was carpeting on the second floor.

"It's not much." Gajeel shrugged "I'm planning to get the walls painted a different color, something more to my liking." Levy gave him a weak smile.

"I think it's nice." Levy said quietly, this put a smile on Gajeel's face as well as a red tinge on his cheeks.

"Make yourself comfortable, Living Room is in the next room, I'll get you a drink." Gajeel took his coat off of Levy and put it on the coat hanger. He left for his modern kitchen and got a glass from the cabinet "Ice water ok Shrimp?" he called out. No answer "Shrimp?" Gajeel walked into the Living Room and noticed Levy standing there, looking at the couch. Unsure of what she was looking at, Gajeel walked up behind her and looked at her face quickly. Her eyes were literally bulging out of her skull. He looked at the couch and spotted what she was gawking at; there, lying completely stretched out on the couch, fast asleep was Pantherlily.

"I see you found Lily, Shrimp. Gihihi." Gajeel laughed, Levy jolted for a second.

"S-She's huge!" is all Levy could say.

"_He._" Gajeel corrected "Lily's a boy." This just made Levy's eyes grow wider.

"B-but he has a name like Lily-"

"I call him that. It's short for Pantherlily." Levy nodded her head in understanding.

"I never seen a cat as big as him, he's got to be past 3 ft.!"

"That's what I said when I found him. I found him last year in an alley fighting off some other strays for territory; hence the scar on his eye. When I took him to the vet to get a clean bill of health after I adopted him, I payed extra to find out about his heritage 'cause I was curious. Turns out about a few years ago, this crazy scientist bastard illegally bought a live Black Panther and decided to breed him with a common house cat to continue the species in some way. After many sick-twisted ways of trying; cat he bred the Panther with got knocked up and had a healthy batch. Fortunately, one of those kittens got loose and ended up getting lucky with a few strays and thus, Lily was born."

"So, he's a quarter Black Panther?"

"Yep, and if I didn't get him fixed, there would of been a 60% chance the kids would of been complete Black Panthers." This explained a lot to Levy. The reason the cat was so large, his round ears, all courtesy of Pantherlily's Grandfather.

Gajeel looked at the cable box on his TV set and noticed the time; it was 9:30 pm.

"I'll set up everything for ya Shrimp." he told her "How about while I get your clothes, you go take a bath?"

"A-actually Gajeel." Levy stuttered for a moment "I-if it's ok with you, I know it's going to sound crazy and all but, do you think you can join me?" Gajeel stared at her, all of a sudden he felt his manliness begin to twitch a little "I-I don't mean literally, I mean just sit and wait. You know, keep guard?" _Oh._

"Sure Shrimp. C'mon, I'll lead you to the bathroom." with that said, he patted her on her head, and lead her up the stairs.

* * *

The bathroom was very elegant and large; a luxury bathtub with whirlpool jets was at the ending of the bathroom, a stall shower at other side, a large sink with just a tooth brush and some various grooming necessities and a toilet to the side and a litter box nearby. Levy's jaw was literally on the ground; this bathroom was amazing.

"I'm not into luxury things." Gajeel explained "But, they came with the house and I admit it, it has its perks sometimes. I'll set up the bath." He walked over to the tub and touched a digital screen which started the hot water and added soap into the water. Bubbles began to form all inside the tub and after a quick tap on the screen, the water stopped "All yours Shrimp." Levy nodded at his words, walked up the small staircase into the tub and closed the curtain. Gajeel watched as her clothes fell to the floor from behind that curtain and he did his best to prevent his manhood to start suffering from rigor mortis.

_Think Gajeel, think! _He said to himself, he needed to find a way to relieve himself _Ok, think back to last Thanksgiving when you walked in on Mom and Dad..._he shuddered at the thought and felt himself becoming less and less aroused.

"Shrimp," he said suddenly "I'm gonna grab your clothes, I'll be right back."

"O-Ok." she squeaked. Gajeel then got up from the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Gajeel was picking up some old clothes that didn't fit him anymore; an old gray t-shirt with a pair of elastic pants. While closing the draws, he began to feel something rub up against his leg, he looked down and found Lily looking up at him.

"Hey Lil." Gajeel smirked at the cat, the cat then stared at Gajeel. Gajeel knew that look too well; it was Lily's advice look. It may sound crazy to you and everyone around Gajeel, but Gajeel always believed Pantherlily was a lot wiser than he appeared to be. Maybe he was a human in a past life, who knows. But the gestures the cat would make sometimes, it was like he was advising Gajeel. Lily's tail pointed at the bathroom door, he knew Levy was in there.

_"The girl." _Lily said through his stare _"Who is she?"_

"She's a friend." Gajeel told his cat.

_"Another one of your one-night stands?"_

"No, something more important." The cat tilted his head and looked at Gajeel suspiciously.

_"She's been through a tough time; I can sense it." _

"She was almost killed Lil." the cat's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed; he didn't like the sound of that.

_"You need to stay with her. It seems your the only one she can trust. Let her sleep with you tonight."_

"The hell?! No! I gotta give her privacy sometime!"

_"She needs a form of protection. That protection has to be you!" _

"You're outta your fucking mind cat."

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed. Gajeel's eyes widened, _Shit, Levy! I completely forgot about her! _Gajeel ran down the hallway and slammed open the door.

"What?! What?!" he screamed "What is it?! Who do I have to kill?!" His eyes then strayed to Levy, who was out of the tub and in a towel "Shrimp! What happened?!"

"I-I just got scared." Levy blushed "S-sorry." Gajeel looked more relieved hearing this.

"It's fine Shrimp, you don't have to apologize for that." There was a moment that they both stared into each other's eyes, they weren't sure what it was, but it was a mutal feeling between the two "Here's your clothes." Gajeel suddenly said "We'll stop by your place tomorrow to get your stuff." Levy nodded and took the clothes. Gajeel turned away for a few minutes while Levy took the time to get dressed.

"Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said "I decided you can have my bed. I got a futon in my bedroom so I'll take tha-"

"Actually Gajeel," Levy interuppted "I was thinking of taking the guest room." This answer even shocked Levy herself.

"Levy," Gajeel said sternly "are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." Levy said more confidently "I think I should just try to fight this temporary fear. If I don't think I can do it, I'll go to your room." Gajeel nodded in understanding; in a way, he was proud to see his little Shrimp try to be brave.

* * *

Gajeel set up the guest room so Levy could sleep there. It was a nice room, had similar luxuries to that of Gajeel's; flat screen TV, Cable, small living room with a fire place, hardwood floors and a small rug. The bed had a very nice mattress, possibly orthopedic and the blankets were the finest goose-down.

"Ok Small fry." Gajeel sighed after setting up her bed "If you have any trouble, you know where to find me." Levy nodded at his words and she walked over to the man and hugged him.

"Thank you." she said "For everything." Gajeel smiled at her gesture and hugged her back.

"No problem Shrimp, have a good night." they broke apart and the moment Levy went into her bed, Gajeel turned out the lights.

Levy did her best to try and fall asleep. But the events of today were really bugging her; she couldn't sleep a wink. Maybe if she didn't think about it, she could get some sleep. Her fear began to get the best of her, the dark and the silence of the room and the loneliness. Levy felt like a child staying at Grandma's house for the weekend and that creepy clown doll she bought her would pop out any second. Or worse, the man who attacked her. Levy _**really **_needed Gajeel. With her mind made up, she got out of the bed, an hour after she last saw him and left for his room.

* * *

Gajeel was lying in his bed, trying his best to fall asleep, Lily was lying on the foot of the bed where he usually was when it's bed time. Gajeel just felt insecure about leaving Levy alone for the night in the guest room. Yeah, he admired the fact that she was trying to overcome this boundary but, she promised to never leave his side. Sleep was finally going claim him when he heard the door creak.

"Shrimp?" He called out, Levy was standing there in the doorway. Lily, who wasn't even asleep, peaked his eye open for a moment before getting up, stretching and leaving the room. Both figured he had to use the litter box but the truth was, he was taking Levy's room for the night; he knew how this was going to play out.

"Gajeel," Levy gulped while slowly walking into the room.

"Is everything ok?" he sat up in his bed.

"Well, I-I-" She felt the words get stuck in her throat, the feeling of sadness was overcoming her. Before Gajeel knew it, Levy fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Gajeel got up from his bed and rushed over to her.

"Short stack!" he said while putting his hand on her back "What is it? What's wrong?"

"G-Gajeel!" she sobbed "H-he just grabbed me into an alley way." Gajeel looked at her in confusion; who the hell was this 'he' she was talking about? Then, he realized what she was saying, she was telling him what happened "H-he started touching me and was holding a knife to my neck. He told me _'They' _hired him to do this and that _'They' _hired him to kill me. But he said he was going to have some fun with me before he did the job. Gajeel, I never been so scared in my entire life! I-I really thought I was going to die!" She began to cry uncontrollably and soon, grabbed onto Gajeel and cried into his shirt. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and did his best to comfort her. He wasn't familiar with comforting a crying woman, the only experience he had was with Wendy, but their mom always knew how to comfort her. So Gajeel did the only thing he knew he could do: He sang _Forever._ Which he didn't know, that it happened to be Levy's favorite _The Elemental Dragons's _Song.

_'Do you sometimes wonder how angels are made? _

_Well, they take your picture and there they are. The times we spend together mean so much, _

_do you even realize what you do to me?'_

Levy continued to sob in his shirt while he sang.

_'When I'm with you I can see, the world is a much brighter place and I feel I can do anything. Just holding you tight makes my heart beat fast. Stay with me until the end, I promise to show you the world's most amazing things. Please stay with me Forever.' _

Levy continued to sob into his shirt, but the_y _were beginning to calm down.

_'Sometimes I look into my past and wonder where all that made my life are. But you stayed with me through thick and thin. There's so much about you I love, and I don't want to change a thing about you.'_

Levy began to sniffle and breathe unevenly while her sobs continued.

_'When I'm with you I can see, the world is a much brighter place and I feel I can do anything. Just holding you tight makes my heart beat fast. Stay with me until the end, I promise to show you the world's most amazing things. Please stay with me Forever.' _

Levy continued to listen to him as he sang, she loved this song. But something about it seemed..._**different. **_Yeah, there was no music or backup vocals but that wasn't it, it was Gajeel's voice. Levy could tell the tune sounded different from the original recording; it sounded like he meant it, like he really was feeling the emotion of the song. Then, it hit Levy; _**Love. **_The difference was that Gajeel actually was feeling love.

_'When you're gone I feel my heart is breaking. I can't stand the thought of a life without you. I just want to hold you in my arms and protect you from everything that could harm you. I can never imagine the thought of even losing you forever.' _

Levy felt his grip around her go tighter, she even felt a few tears land on her hair.

_'When I'm with you I can see, the world is a much brighter place and I feel I can do anything. Just holding you tight makes my heart beat fast. Stay with me until the end, I promise to show you the world's most amazing things. Please stay with me Forever. Just please stay with me, Forever.' _

The room was silent after Gajeel finished singing. Levy let out a quick sniffle before looking up at him and into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and there it was again, that look Levy saw before. _**Love.**_ But, Levy saw something else mixed in with it as well; sadness, pain, _**lust.**_ Levy and Gajeel began to lean closer until finally, their lips gently touched. They parted for a second but went back, this time, more fuller, harder and filled with passion. Levy began to curl her arms around Gajeel's neck and continued to press her lips harder onto his. When a minute passed, Gajeel let out his tongue and began to gently stroke it against Levy's lips, which she happily parted to let his tongue wrestle hers. Gajeel's hands began to roam Levy's back and soon, reached her behind and gave both globes a firm squeeze. Levy gasped for a second before Gajeel began to attack the side of her neck. Tiny moans and mewls filled the air and Levy hooked her legs to his hips.

"Ah! Gajeel!" she cried out while he nipped and slid his tongue on her neck.

"Shrimp," he said for a second after stopping "A-are you sure you want to do... you know. I mean, you just went through a traumatic experience, you should re-" he was cut off by Levy's lips, pressing onto his.

"I'm sure."

"Levy, you made it clear to me you didn't want to lose your... whatever the hell it was called to me, you want to lose it to someone who you feel is worth your time."

"And your not?" Levy asked.

"Well," Gajeel said unsure "I- I don't know I- you always hated my guts when I tried to make my advances." he looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. Levy took her hand and turned his face towards hers.

"Gajeel, you're the only guy who went to such great lengths to care for me at a time of need. No guy did that before, my friends Jet and Droy would of, but they would of argued and it would of got ugly. You've really proven yourself to me, and I think something sparked between us besides lust." She rested her head under his neck "I want something more with you after what happened. I- I love you." Gajeel sat there in shock, he didn't expect it to go this far, but he admitted it, he usually per-sued women for a short amount of time then gave up. But Levy, he per-sued her more than anyone else. He realized he felt the same as Levy, he was in love with her.

"I love you too." Gajeel replied. He gave her a kiss and lifted himself up, with her in his arms and unceremoniously threw her onto the bed. Gajeel then climbed on top of Levy and began to passionately kiss her. Their tongues wrestled for dominance until finally, Gajeel's won the little battle.

As their tongues continued, Gajeel moved his hands to the hem of Levy's shirt and slowly began to pull it up which Levy immediately lifted her arms over her head and let Gajeel pull it off of her, leaving her top half in only a bra. Gajeel began to feel her smooth creamy skin under the palms of his hands. Levy began to tug and pull at his shirt until finally, she managed to pull it off. Levy could literally feel herself drooling just looking at Gajeel's sculpted chest. She, just he did to her, began to run her hands down his chest, unknowing that Gajeel was beginning to remove her bra.

"God I want you so bad." Gajeel growled before finally getting the bra off her and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ah!" Levy squealed "G-Gajeel!" his devilish tongue began to lap and swirl around the now perk nipple while Levy began to curl her fingers in his long black hair and tugged at the strands, which earned her a deep growl from the Rock Star.

Gajeel continued his assault on Levy's breast while one of his hands began to slide down to her pants. When his hand reached the hem of Levy's pants, his dipped his fingers underneath the hem and began to stroke her covered womanhood.

"Ah!" Levy squeaked "Ah! Ah! Gajeel!"

"You're freaking wet Shrimp." he muttered "How about I take care of that?" He kissed his way down her stomach and removed her pants with ease, leaving her only in her underwear. Gajeel began to kiss down to her covered bottom. When his lips reached the hem, his teeth chomped onto the hem and began to pull her underwear down. Gajeel was in complete awe looking at a now completely naked Levy; but he snapped out of his trance when he felt Levy's delicate fingers trying to pull down his sweatpants.

"Eager aren't we?" Gajeel let her slide his sweatpants down until they were around the lower half of his legs. He kicked off his pants leaving himself in only his boxers. Gajeel dipped his head to Levy's womanhood and took a long lick which earned him a gasp. Gajeel's eyes widened after tasting her; she tasted better than any woman he's been with.

Gajeel then dove his head into her nether-lips and began to make out with them.

"G-Gajeel! Ah! Oh God! Ah!" She screamed. Gajeel continued to lick and dove his tongue into her hole. Levy felt her now heated core begin to tighten, like a coil while Gajeel continued his assault "Gajeel! I- I can't- Ah!" Gajeel stopped for a moment and stared into Levy's eyes deeply. A moment passed before Gajeel took another long lick. The second he did, Levy began to ride the pleasure he gave her after one final scream, Levy came undone at the seams. When her ragged breaths began to even out, Levy grabbed Gajeel and switched positions with him so now she was on top. She roughly kissed his lips and even took a gentle tug of his lower lip. She began to attack the side of his neck and soon, Levy began to kiss her way down his sculpted chest. Eventually, she reached the hem of his black, tight boxers. Levy then anxiously removed his boxers and her eyes widened; she had always heard that Rockstars had big manhoods and from the looks of it, Gajeel confirmed that rumor to be true. Levy made her way up his pointed "sword" and kissed the tip.

Gajeel's eyes widened seeing this action.

_I-Is she going to? _Gajeel asked himself. When Levy divulged the head into her mouth, Gajeel let out a very loud "OH FUCK!" He felt as if his eyes were going to roll to the back of his head and bucked his hips as Levy continued the sucking motion. Gajeel was in Heaven, this had to be the best moments of his life. But, he couldn't let her continue; he wanted this night to be all about her. It was her first time and he wanted it to be filled with her pleasuring her. Gajeel sat up for a minute and picked Levy up like a cat underneath it's front arms.

"No," he smiled "not tonight, tonight is all about you." He gave her a deep kiss and got on top of her. When they broke apart, they gave each other a loving gaze.

"Claim me." Levy whispered.

"With all my heart. Gihihi." Gajeel gently lifted her onto the top of the bed where the headboard was and pillows layed. He kissed her passionately and began to insert a finger into her woman hood.

Levy let out moans and mewls of pleasure and gasped as Gajeel added a second, then a third finger; he wanted her to get use to his size. When she was stretched out, Gajeel took his manhood and carefully slid into her. Levy's face contorted into something that showed pain.

"Shhhh." he whispered "It's ok, I promise to make this as painless as possible." He kissed her eyelids, took his finger and began to rub her clit, which of course made her feel a little better. Gajeel then pulled away for a few seconds and then with a quick jolt of his hips, he broke her barrier. Levy let out a scream of pain but Gajeel swallowed it with a deep, passionate kiss. He began to rock his hips back and forth in Levy until her cries of pain, became cries of pleasure.

"Gah-Gajeel!" She screamed.

"S-shit, Levy oh fuck!" He moved his hips faster, faster and faster. Levy and Gajeel felt their-selves getting higher and higher by the minute until finally, they came undone at the seams and released their seeds. Gajeel felt himself black out for a moment and he landed on top of Levy.

Levy began to stroke his hair gently with her fingers which woke him up, Gajeel then sat up and slid himself right out of Levy and laid right next to her. He pulled the blanket over their naked flesh and pulled her closer to him.

"That was amazing." Levy breathed out heavily.

"Yeah." Gajeel admitted "But not as amazing as you." She looked at him for a moment and kissed him passionately before the two fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Here we are! Chapter 10! Woohoo! Alright, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Week Together.**

Sunlight broke through the windows in Gajeel's manor. Pantherlily was in the Guest Room, sleeping away his cares while in Gajeel's Room, Levy and Gajeel slept away their evening of Love Making. Gajeel slowly opened his eyes, looked down at his body and found a very naked Levy, fast asleep on him. Gajeel gently stroked her hair and looked down at her innocent face. They finally did it; they finally had sex. Gajeel achieved his goal of banging Levy. But to be honest, instead of feeling relief and wanting to sleep with the next girl in line; Gajeel wanted to sleep with Levy again.

In fact, Gajeel wanted to sleep with Levy all the time, no other woman. Gajeel had to admit, he never felt like this before. He never pursued a woman just to sleep with her before. Now that he did the dirty with her, he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to spend a lot of his time with her, maybe the rest of his life. When he got older, he would still want to sleep with her. It was then Gajeel realized that feeling he had for Levy last night was true; he was truly in love with this girl. Gajeel gently moved Levy to the other side of the bed, trying not to wake her up and gave her a quick kiss on the head. He then go out of the bed, got his underwear and pants from the night before and left the room for his kitchen.

* * *

Gajeel began to raid his fridge for anything he could get his hands on; eggs, bacon, whole milk,butter, maple syrup, fresh fruit. He closed the fridge door and placed them all on the island in his kitchen. Then, he raided the cabinets for a few bowls, a frying pan, a freezer storage bag, a decotrating tip, and a electric mixer. Finally he grabbed some pancake mix and began to do his work. Gajeel put his hair back in a pony tail and put on a "Kiss The Rock star" apron that his mom bought him once and began to crack the eggs in a separate bowl, mixed then and began to do measurements of each ingredient before mixing them all together. Finally, he began to heat up the frying pan, put the batter he made into the freezer bag with a decorating tip in the corner of the bag and cut that corner. When the frying pan was greased and heated up, Gajeel took the bag filled with batter and drew a heart on the frying pan and added a few berries into them. Silently thanking his cousin Rogue (who is training to be a cop) for teaching him about a thing or two on culinary.

Normally, Gajeel considered himself to be the non-mushy romantic type. He wasn't into all of the roses or whatever. If he was going to be dating a girl, he wanted to give her something that will last much longer than flowers (well, flowers every now and then wouldn't do any harm). But the truth was, Gajeel never bought anything for a girl before (well, except Wendy. But she was a different story). Now that he realized his love for Levy, he was willing to do so much for her; anything to be exact. Just as long as he had her love, that's all he truly needed. And his music, he couldn't forget his music. Maybe he would write a song about her? Who knows, maybe when he got a second to himself. Gajeel flipped the pancake and when that was finished, he worked on the next one. While this was all going on, Gajeel began to cook the bacon and scrambled the eggs in a different frying pan. When done, Gajeel put the pancakes onto a plate along with some bacon and fruit and the second plate was filled with the scrambled eggs and some bacon. Gajeel grabbed a flower vase and filled it with ice water then immediately ran outside with a pair of scissors.

Gajeel headed over to his small rose bush and clipped a ripe rose. When the rose was clipped, he began to remove the thorns and headed back in to put the rose into the vase. After adding powdered sugar, maple syrup and berries on the pancakes, he poured milk into a cup and OJ in another. Gajeel put them on a serving platter meant to be served in bed and took the food up the stairs into his bedroom. On his way there, he spotted Lily walking out of The Guest Room, making his way to the bathroom, Gajeel freed a hand opened the door to his bed room.

"Hnn." he heard Levy moan "What smells so good?" Levy sat up, rubbing her eyes and covered her bare chest with the blanket. Gajeel smiled looking at her; he could really get use to seeing her in his bed every morning.

"For you." Gajeel smirked. Levy's eyes widened at the sight of what Gajeel was holding.

"You made breakfast for me?"

"Gihihi. Damn straight, and we're gonna have it in bed!" He carefully placed it on the bed, stripped down and went to the other side of the bed. Gajeel kissed Levy, took her fork, cut a piece of the heart-shaped pancake and dipped it slightly in the running maple syrup.

"Open wide Shrimp. Gihihi." Gajeel smirked. Levy looked at him questioningly and opened her mouth. Gajeel moved the fork to Levy's mouth and let her eat it. While she chewed, Gajeel watched as Levy's eyes widened.

"Oh By Gawd!" she squeaked before swallowing "I never knew you could cook!"

"Well you can thank my cousin for that recipe. He taught me a trick or two since I was a single guy."

"I noticed you said 'was'."

"Well, after that night of Love-Making we did, I figured this meant we're official. Gihihi." He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, we are." she gave him a kiss in return. The two spent breakfast in bed, teasing each other, enjoying their meals and after finishing their meals, the two enjoyed Round Two of their Love Making.

"That was incredible." Levy muttered after cuddling up to him after their Love Making session.

"Gihihi." Gajeel smirked "Gets better every time."

"So, what're we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking of stopping by your apartment to get some of your clothes, maybe sneak a little quickie and drop the clothes back here and spend the week together until your friend comes home." Levy smiled at his words.

"I like the sound of that." She snuggled closer to him "I'm going to take a shower, I feel a little sweaty." she got out of the bed and began to walk to the bathroom but looked at Gajeel with a mischievous look.

"Oh, Gihihihi."

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Gajeel and Levy headed over to her shared apartment to pick up a week's worth of clothes. On the way up to the ninth floor apartment, Gajeel took Levy's hand into his own and held onto it the entire time. People of course stared and Levy could of sworn that people were taking pictures; it probably was going to be in Celebrity News tonight. They arrived at the apartment with no issue and headed in, and the newly formed couple made their way into Levy's room. Gajeel's eyes widened when he seen how many books were in his new girlfriend's bedroom.

"Damn Shrimp." he said with shock "How many books are in here?"

"I lost track around 200." Levy said a little awkwardly.

"Got the town library beat, that's for sure." Levy blushed at his words "You know Shrimp, the day we get a place of our own, we could knock down a wall and make it into an actual library." Levy looked at him.

"You're serious?"

"Like a heart-attack." Levy smiled.

"That's a wonderful Gajeel! But, we just started dating, we should talk about moving in together at a later time in the relationship."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Shrimp. Gihihihi."

They finished packing and headed back to Gajeel's Manor for lunch and to drop off everything before heading over to Magnolia's Mall. Levy could literally feel the eyes of the other people boring into her, Levy expected it because of the fact they were holding hands. Gajeel, realizing what was going on, decided to give them all a show. Gajeel grabbed Levy, dipped her in a romantic fashion and deeply yet passionately kissed her.

"They want a show," Gajeel whispered "we'll give them a show." Levy's cheeks turned bright pink from his words, but she didn't argue. They went through a lot of the shops in The Mall, bought some stuff for home, new CDs, anything they could get their hands on. Levy was in the jewlery store looking at some necklaces when she felt someone grab her hand and slide something on her right ring finger. Levy looked and was surprised at what she found; it was a ring made from iron, and the gem was a blood-red ruby with tiny diamonds around it.

"For you." Gajeel whispered in her ear before kissing the shell of it "To show the world you're my woman." Levy turned her head and kissed him passionately.

"I love it." she told him "But not as much as I love you." And Levy wasn't worried about getting him something; when they were in one of the stores, Levy bought something that made her feel Gajeel would love.

* * *

Late Afternoon, early Evening rolled around and the two new Lovebirds were in the Mall Food court. They spoke about trivial things that occurred in their life and what made them per sue the career of their dreams. Gajeel looked at Levy while she laughed at a joke he told, just when he was about to lean in and kiss her again, his phone went off.

"Shit, I thought I put that on mute." he muttered. He looked at his phone and groaned at the name on the screen; it was Ivan. Gajeel slid his finger on the screen to answer "Yeah?"

_"Redfox!" _Ivan's voice screamed from the phone, his voice was so loud, Gajeel took his ear away from the phone. Even Levy could hear it, and she was opposite of him _"Where the hell are you?! You're suppose to be here, I got stuff I need you to sign and we got a record to make!"_

"Damn it Ivan." Gajeel growled "I told you I ain't coming in for the rest of the week, an emergency came up."

_"I don't give a shit if your mother is sick and dying! Get in here and sign these Goddamn papers!" _Gajeel's eyes narrowed in disgust and suspicion.

"Why do you want me to sign those papers so badly?" There was a moment of silence.

_"O-oh," _Ivan suddenly replied _"I-it's for the record! So it can be sold in foreign countries!" _Gajeel's eyes narrowed again.

"You've been working me like a dog ever since we started working together." Gajeel said "I have other priorities right now and I won't be coming in until it's calmed down."

_"But Gajeel! You can't! I'm your boss and you have to do what I say!" __**that**_ blew Gajeel's top.

"_**No.**_" Gajeel's voice was laced with venom, Levy never seen him like this before "_**I'm your boss.**_ I hired _**you**_ to take care of everything for me. And all you been doing is taking your paychecks and using it on sleazy women and booze."

_"Oh! Like you have-"_

_**"THAT'S ENOUGH!" **_ The people sitting nearby were beginning to stare "I changed my ways. I fell in love and I won't be caught dead with a hooker again. The girl I love is better than any woman alive. And to be honest, I need to get rid of all the bad in my life."

_"Gajeel-"_

"You're fired Ivan." with that said, Gajeel hung up and let out an aggravated sigh.

"You ok Gajeel?" Levy asked her new boyfriend a little worriedly.

"Yeah." Gajeel grunted. He looked at Levy and smiled "Shrimp, I'm firing you as my assistant."

"W-what?! Why?!"

"And I'm hiring you as my Manager." Levy was speechless, did she- did she just get a promotion?!

"You're promoting me?"

"Damn straight."

"B-but I'm your girlfriend, why would-"

"Unlike my last manager your trustworthy, you're not gonna push me to do something I don't want to do, you'll give me the choice to do it or not, and I know we'll have a great time together." Levy looked at him with shining eyes "Plus, I'll pay you and it's twice the amount that what your studying for makes."

"I'm in!" Levy smiled "It could pay off my student loans as well!" Gajeel gave her his famous smirk; then, he leaned in and gave her a loving kiss.

* * *

That night, the love birds were lying on Gajeel's bed watching TV, i was a crime show that Gajeel was streaming from his Wifi. After the episode ended, Gajeel let out a grunt.

"Shrimp," he said "I'm going to take a shower." He got up and made his way to the bathroom. Levy couldn't help but feel bad, since they got home he seemed to have been in a bad mood; whatever Ivan said must have really gotten to him. When he left the room, Levy immediately went under the bed and grabbed the little surprise she had bought. Fortunately, she had enough time to wash and dry it. In three minutes, she managed to get her little 'surprise' on and left for the bathroom. Gajeel was stripping himself naked. Then, he turned on the hot water. While waiting for the water to heat up, he suddenly heard the patter of bare feet and looked behind himself. When he did his eyes widened; there, Levy was leaning in the doorway, in a black lacy yet skimpy nightgown. The top had see through fabric that showed her thin stomach and lacy, thong-like underwear and showed a great ordeal of her behind. Her blue hair was much messier than usual and she looked at Gajeel with a devilish smirk.

"Shrimp," he literally groaned in delight "get over here." his order was ignored; Levy stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner and left the bathroom.

Levy walked over to the bed and laid on the bed in a some-what sexual manner. She could hear his stomping foot-steps entering the room. There he was, standing in nothing but his boxers, an obvious bulge in the front of his boxers.

"Short stack," he huskily growled "get back in the bathroom with me." Levy just looked at him with a seductive look and let out a fake yawn. _**That**_ set Gajeel over the edge. Before Levy could even blink, Gajeel let out a feral growl, ran and tackled Levy on the bed before giving her the most amazing Love-making session ever.

* * *

The week finally ended and the newly formed couple was reluctant to part. The whole week was filled with romantic dates, nights out and mostly Love Making. Pretty much, they did it **_everywhere_** in Gajeel's Manor; in his bed, on his couches, the floors, the shower, the tub, the hot tub, the pool, the kitchen counters, (Pretty much, every inch of Gajeel's home needed to be scrubbed down) Gajeel drove Levy to her apartment an hour before Lucy was expected to come home.

"You sure you don't want some company Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with a smirk "We could have a Quickie before your friend comes home." Levy laughed.

"I don't think so," Levy said while wiping a loose tear out of her eye "I'm not sure she's going to want to see-" Gajeel suddenly gave Levy a passionate kiss but was suddenly interrupted by the door beginning to open and then, Lucy walked through the door with Natsu.

"Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Salamander?" Gajeel growled back "The hell you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"Levy," Lucy suddenly asked "what's going on?" Levy and Gajeel looked at each other before looking at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy suddenly caught on.

"Oh my God." she squeaked "Levy! Something happened between you two didn't it?!" Levy looked at Gajeel as if to ask permission to say it, which he immediately nodded too. Levy then to tell Lucy and Natsu the story of her entire ordeal the week before "Levy! Why didn't you call me? I would've rushed home immediately!"

"You were on the other side of the country." Levy explained "it would've been a wasted trip!"

"Levy, I wouldn't of cared! You needed someone by your side."

"I needed a friend, and since you weren't here, I called Gajeel." Lucy nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a phone began to ring.

"Crap!" Natsu screamed "It's my dad, gotta go." he gave Lucy a loving kiss "Call me tonight?"

"You bet." Lucy smiled.

"Alright, can't wait!" with that said, Natsu went to the Fire Escape and made his way down.

"I guess I better be going too Shrimp." Gajeel said after a few minutes "See ya soon Shrimp." Gajeel made his way to the door and walked out.

"So..." Levy smiled deviously at Lucy "Tell me about your week."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: So here's Chapter 11! This is going to be a short chapter unlike the last two but either-way, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Missing.**

A few weeks had passed since Levy and Gajeel's romantic week together. And Levy couldn't be more happier! She could officially say it, she was head over heels in love with Gajeel Redfox. They worked together on the album for a few days during the weeks and were very proud to say it was almost done! Surprisingly, they had enough room on the album for one more song. Gajeel, he wouldn't admit it, but spending these weeks with Levy as his new manager, made him fall for her even more.

Levy was expecting a call from Gajeel one fine morning. It had been a month since the two started dating; and Levy was looking to surprise him with a custom made gift. She ordered for Gajeel a dragon pendant made from pure iron. Once it was finished, Levy began to wrap it up in a small box. Levy never felt so excited in her entire life, she always dreamed of having a romance with an amazing man, but she truthfully didn't expect it to be Gajeel that she fell for. He was an ass who wanted to score with any chick he liked. But, after Levy entered his life, she learned he hasn't slept with anyone but her. It truly showed Levy he was capable of keeping a steady relationship.

"Oh!" Lucy squeaked while watching her friend wrap up Gajeel "Why don't you just make yourself his gift?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy squeaked.

"Just imagine him drooling as you're on his bed, naked as a babe-"

"LU-CHAN!" Lucy laughed at her friend's expense.

"Whatever you got for him, he's going to love it. I'm sure of it." Levy smiled at her best friends words; no wonder why they got along so well.

"Just make me Maid of Honor when you two tie the-"

"LU-CHAN!"

* * *

Gajeel was walking around in nothing but his towel, he was dripping wet and his hair was slicked back by the water. He left the shower stall and walked over to the mirror, grabbing his razor and shaving cream. Once the shaving cream was applied to his face, he began to shave every inch. Gajeel took some aftershave and applied it to his cheeks when he finished; Lily, who was asleep on the couch down stairs, jolted awake when he heard his master let out a massive string of choice words.

After breathing out the stinging world of pain he just entered, Gajeel went to his room and searched his closet filled with clothes. There was one outfit that Gajeel basically ever wore (Only on occasion) it was a white suit. Gajeel grabbed it immediately along with a pair of underwear and began to change. He combed his hair and began to tie his hair back in a loose ponytail. The doorbell rang and a man next to a giant box, a bouquet of flowers and a small package were at the door.

"Package for Mr. Redfox." said the man in a scared tone.

"You're looking at him." Gajeel grunted.

"S-sign here please." Gajeel signed the paper on the clip board and watched as he ran down Gajeel's driveway and started the package delivery truck and zoomed away.

Gajeel smirked at seeing the man like this and began to open both packages. The large one had a giant teddy bear in it, the other had a rare book Levy was looking for. Then they were going to dinner at one of Magnolia's finest restaurants. Today was a day, he was going to spoil his Shrimp _rotten._ Lily walked over to Levy's gifts and sniffed them before looking at Gajeel.

_"The heck is all this?" _Lily looked.

"For the Shrimp." Gajeel smirked "Our one month anniversary."

_"Damn, you spoiler her just as much as Wendy."_

"I love her Lil. One day, I'm gonna make her mine forever, Gihihihi." The cat's pupils thinned out into slits. Then, he began to sniff the flowers.

_"You gonna do anything with these flowers?"_

"Those are the Shrimps."

_"Not anymore." _Lily began to make movement like he was going to start snacking on the flowers. But Gajeel took the flowers away from Lily before he could start.

_"Kill joy." _Lily would say if he had the correct lips and voice box.

* * *

Gajeel arrived at the apartment Levy lived in and grabbed his gifts for his now Month-long girlfriend. He locked his luxury car and made his way up the elevator with the bear, book and flowers. He arrived at Levy's door with a smile on his face, he banged on the door and heard a feminine voice on the other side.

"Coming, coming." she said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Gajeel heard the locks beginning to unlock and the door open.

"Hey Sh-" he stopped mid-sentenced when he realized it wasn't his beloved Shrimp, but her room mate.

"Gajeel?" she questioned "What're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at dinner with Levy?" Gajeel's eyes widened.

"Isn't she here?"

"No, she got a call from you asking to meet you at the restaurant." Gajeel began to feel confused.

"I didn't call her. I told her I was going to pick her up." Lucy looked at him, obvious worry in her eyes.

"The message is on our machine." she said "I was in the shower when she got it, I should listen." She opened the door for him to enter and he put Levy's gifts on the couch. Lucy looked at them with surprise.

"You bought these for her?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Gajeel shrugged. Lucy walked over and looked at the book, she almost choked when she read the title.

"Is this first edition?"

"Yup."

"Holy crap! Levy's been looking for this book for months at a decent price! H-how did-"

"An old friend who owed me a favor." Lucy smiled at him.

"I'm glad she found you. You helped her through a very tough time and I'm entirely grateful for that. You shown you're an amazing boyfriend to her." Gajeel smiled at the compliment. Lucy turned on the Message Machine and listened to it.

_"You have one old message." _said the machine.

_"Hey. Can we meet at the restaurant. Can't pick you up right now. Got something I need to get. Love you. Bye." _ Lucy's eyes widened along with Gajeel's.

"I should of been there when she got this." Lucy said in a scared tone.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel asked.

"Someone took recordings of your voice from your songs in your days in _The Elemental Dragons _and mashed them into a believable message!" Gajeel felt horrified; it was one of those moments he wished he didn't become a singer.

"If she believed it,when the hell is she?!" They looked at each other with worry.

* * *

Levy was unconscious; tied up by her ankles and wrists. She was slightly bruised, dress slightly torn. A sandal was falling off and her hairband was missing. She opened her eyes slowly and could barley make anything out, finally her eyes adjusted and she looked in horror.

"Well, look who finally woke up." said an evil laced voice, Levy tried to scream but her mouth was gagged.

"Shhh..." said a female voice "Keep screaming Blue Hair, it will make the torture better for me. Tee hee." Levy recognized that voice; it was that red haired girl. Levy looked up and was horrified; it was Ivan and his cronies.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Ok, I get it, you all think I'm a demon for even writing the last chapter lol but let's see what happens in this one! P.S. Song belongs to me!

* * *

**Chapter 12: With All My Heart, I Love You.**

Gajeel could barely sleep, Levy had been missing for weeks now and he hasn't slept well since. Lucy and Gajeel went to the police and showed them the evidence that proved Levy's kidnapping, but the Police explained that since the message came from an untraceable phone number, it was going to be hard to find where she was. For the week, Gajeel led search parties with Lucy, spent money by making missing posters and getting a billboard with her face on it and asking anyone if they seen her. Even former _Elemental Dragons _bandmates were helpful in the search for Levy.

Gajeel woke up at three in the morning. It was another night that he couldn't got out of bed and put on his bathrobe before walking over to the balcony and looking out into the night sky. It was a clear and beautiful night sky, so many stars were out that evening. Gajeel suddenly felt a tear come from his eye, was he really crying? Gajeel Redfox doesn't cry! Suddenly, he felt something rubbing against him; it was Lily. The cat's amber eyes stared up at his master.

_"Still can't sleep?" _Lily looked.

"Yeah, I just want her back."

_"You'll find her soon. Maybe writing a song could cheer you up." _it hit Gajeel like a ton of bricks. That's it! Writing a song! Maybe if she heard it, she would know he's looking for her! Gajeel immediately ran to his writing space, grabbed his song book and best pen and began to write it out.

* * *

With whatever sleep he did manage to get, Gajeel arrived at the studio and began to tune an acoustic guitar he had. Gajeel then turned on the recording equipment and began to strum his guitar. The equipment captured every bit of love that he sang into the song, every sound to the last bit. At the ending, Gajeel gave Levy a heartfelt message and pressed the 'stop' button. Gajeel wiped away those loose tears and did a little sniffle. He suddenly jolted when he heard a slow clap.

"Well done Gajeel." said a voice. Gajeel turned around and found Ivan standing there "That was a beautiful piece. Bound to be a hit!"

"The hell you want?" Gajeel growled.

"To send my condolences on your girlfriend of course." Gajeel eyed him.

"How the hell did you know she was my girlfriend?" Gajeel sneered.

"Well," Ivan covered "it was obvious you had feelings for her in the first place. Not only that, quite a few tabloids reported you two on your outings." Gajeel nodded.

"So why the fuck are you here?"

"To see if you needed a shoulder to lean on. I mean, your girlfriend goes missing for over a few weeks is pretty concerning."

"I've searched everywhere for her, but I can't find her. The Police only have a few leads." Ivan gulped hearing this, a few leads? Oh crap!

"Well Gajeel, if you need a new manager in the future, let me know." Gajeel looked at him and gave a 'hnn' sound.

"Thanks Ivan." Gajeel got up for a moment "I gotta take a leak. Don't let the door hit you on the way out, cause I don't want ass prints on them." Gajeel left the room and headed straight for the bathroom. While Gajeel went to do his business. Ivan went over to the recording equipment and put in a blank disc. A few buttons were pressed here and there, and soon, began to press a few buttons. When finished, the blank disc popped out, now filled with Gajeel's new song. Ivan put the disc away and began to walk out of the studio.

* * *

An hour later, Ivan went to an abandoned warehouse where the red headed girl and a few of their 'friends'.

"Welcome back bossssss." Said the man who looked like a snake.

"Kurohebi," Ivan began "hows our guest doing?"

"Seems to be making herself at home." the one called Kurohebi replied with a snake like smirk "Looks to me like our plans are working perfectly." Ivan walked into the building.

"Flare," Ivan said to the red head girl "Let's give our guest a treat."

Flare nodded and walked in the warehouse with Ivan.

* * *

Levy was tied to a chair and beaten up. Her dress that she was planning to wear for dinner with Gajeel was torn and dirtied, she had multiple cuts and bruises decorating her body. Her hair was coated in dried blood and parts of her body was coated in dirt.

"Well well Miss McGarden." Ivan said while walking in "How are you enjoying your stay?"

Levy didn't reply, her head hung low because she couldn't hold it's weight.

"Just let me go." Levy whispered.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go anytime soon. Once the transactions are made of course." Levy's eyes widened.

"Transactions?"

"Yes, well we're going to kill you anyway so what the hell. We're selling Gajeel's songs to other artists I manage before Gajeel releases them. So that way, when the songs are released by Gajeel, the other people the songs were sold too will sue him and I will make a very big amount of money."

"So that's why you wanted him to sign those papers." Levy chided "To get the rights to his songs!"

"That was the original plan, yes." Ivan smiled "I was going to gain the rights to every song he would of written for the rest of his life. Leaving him a penniless chump, but you got in the way and foiled my plans."

"Which is why you kidnapped me."

"My, my, yes. The plan is to get him into a state of depression so bad, he begs me to come back as his manager. Once everything is set in motion, we kill you and when he gets the news. The plan will be complete, and I will get all the money I want." Levy's eyes widened in shock; she had to find a way to get out of here and tell Gajeel everything. Ivan grabbed Levy's cheek very tightly and then slapped her across the face.

"Hmm... Too bad that crazed serial killer I hired didn't do way with you earlier on." Levy gasped.

"Y-you sent that crazy bastard after me?"

"Oh my yes, and I payed a good amount to have him do away with you too. I didn't expect cops to be in the area and arrest him. That's what I get for hiring a serial killer that's already on the wanted list."

This was becoming to hard to swallow for Levy; Levy felt as if she was going to lose everything her and Gajeel worked for.

"Keep and eye on her Nullpudding." Ivan said before stopping in his tracks "Oh, by the way I have a little gift for you from your boyfriend." He pulled out the disc he made earlier and put it in the CD player "Enjoy." Levy began to hear an acoustic guitar play and soon heard a voice she was familiar with:

_"You literally have me wrapped around your finger and make me weak in the knees._

_You stole my heart and took the key. Nothing in this world will make me stop loving you."_

Levy's eyes widened when she heard the voice; it was Gajeel alright.

_"Levy, you mean the world to me. Oh how your smile brightens my days._

_Levy, don't go away, I want to spend my time with you forever until the end of time._

_I love you with all my heart._

_When I was young I went for any girl out there. But when you arrived you showed me the world and took my love. I promise to be with you till the end of time."_

Levy felt the tears begin to well from her eyes and land on the concrete floors of the abandoned building.

_"Levy, you mean the world to me. Oh how your smile brightens my days._

_Levy, don't go away, I want to spend my time with you forever until the end of time._

_I love you with all my heart." _A guitar solo played out while Levy continued to listen. She even spotted the one called Nullpudding nodding his head to the song.

"Guy knows how to write a song." she heard him mutter.

_"Levy, you mean the world to me. Oh how your smile brightens my days._

_Levy, don't go away, I want to spend my time with you forever until the end of time._

_I love you with all my heart. Woah woah woah._

_"Levy, you mean the world to me. Oh how your smile brightens my days._

_Levy, don't go away, I want to spend my time with you forever until the end of time._

_I love you with all my heart._

_I'll love you till the end."_

A moment of silence passed before she heard Gajeel say into the microphone.

_"Shrimp, I know there are times I tease you and call you those nicknames, but I want you to know that even though I don't say it a lot, I love you." _The song ended and Levy's tears flooded onto the floor, leaving a pool beneath her feet and clean streaks on her dirtied face; she never heard something so beautiful before.

"I love you too Gajeel." she choked "I-I love you- t-t too." She began to cry the hardest she ever have in her entire life. The pain from the weeks of abuse were beginning to take it's toll on her body as she cried; as she cried, she began to send a silent prayer to whatever God was watching over her:

_"P-please! Get me out of here! I want to see my friends again, I want to see my home, I want to be able to read my books; I want to see Gajeel most of all." _


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Ok, here's Chapter 13! Things are going to get interesting!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Rescue. **

Gajeel was going insane, he had to find out where Levy was. He was literally calling the head of the Missing Person's case every day, wanting news about Levy.

_"Nothing has changed." _they would say or _"We're working as hard as we can to find your loved one." _Gajeel really was feeling depressed now; his album was suppose to be out in two weeks, but he was considering postponing the date until Levy was found.

Wendy was with Gajeel at his mansion one day, playing with Lily when she noticed her older brother moping on the couch. Feeling terrible about this situation, Wendy walked over to her brother and gave him a hug.

"They'll find her." Wendy reassured him "Just give it time." Gajeel hugged his sister and let a tear roll down his cheek.

"GUYS!" a woman's voice screamed, the siblings looked and found Lucy, barging in the front door.

"Oi!" Gajeel screamed "Don't you freaking knock?!"

"Sorry, but I think I might have an idea where Levy is!" Gajeel's eyes suddenly filled with hope.

"Well don't just sit there and look pretty, blondie!" he screamed "Get to the details!"

Lucy sat down between the siblings and cleared her throat.

"I listened to the recording again." Lucy began "It was obvious that it was a mash up of lyrics from _The Elemental Dragons _Songs and maybe from your album Gajeel." Gajeel's studded eyebrow poked upwards in a questioning manner.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I think I know!" Wendy squeaked "It's someone who works with Gajeel!"

"Yes! It's someone who knows what they're doing with a sound board and knows Gajeel! I think that's who kidnapped Levy!"

Gajeel sat and thought for a moment. Lucy was right, this _**had **_to be someone they knew. But, why didn't he think of this earlier? Well, depression really can distract you huh?

"Who could it be?" Wendy asked "There's a lot of people who work under Gajeel!"

"I think I know." Gajeel muttered in a somewhat annoyed tone "It begins with an I and ends with a van." There was a moment of silence after those words.

"I-Ivan?! Gajeel, are you sure?"

"I had a hunch someone like him would be up to something like this." Lucy admitted "Ever since Levy told me about him. Not only that, something bothers me even more if he did kidnap her."

"Like what?" Gajeel asked.

"Why would he kidnap her?" Lucy asked.

"To get back at Gajeel for firing him?" Wendy reasoned.

"Good idea, but besides that I think it's more; like Levy stumbled upon something on accident one day and she's being punished for it." Gajeel's eyes widened, Lucy might actually be onto something here "Gajeel,do you know if he has any criminal records?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Gajeel admitted.

"We better head to the police station and give them our theory." with that said, the three got up and immediately got into Lucy's car.

* * *

"So let me get this straight;" Chief Eucliffe began "You theorize that Ivan Dreyar, is responsible for 's kidnapping and might be behind something else?" The three nodded "With what evidence?" Gajeel and Lucy began to explain their theories to the cops, with their sentences, Chief Ecliuffe sighed "We'll have to get a search warrant and bring him into questioning. I hate to say this, but it's going to take a few days."

"A few fucking days?!" Gajeel screamed "I know that bastard has my girl!"

"I'm sorry , we're trying our best to find her!"

"Well ya ain't trying hard enough!" with that said, Gajeel stomped his way out of the Police Station, with Wendy and Lucy catching up to him.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked a little worriedly.

"Got no choice, I'm gonna find her myself." The women looked at him in shock.

"Are you crazy?!" Lucy screamed "You could get yourself killed!"

"I don't care; I need to save the Shrimp." Gajeel growled. A moment of silence spreaded between the three; what were they going to do? This was Levy's life they were talking about!

"I'm in." Lucy replied "Levy's my best friend, I would be upset if they didn't find her soon." Wendy nodded.

"I'm in too." she said.

"Sorry sis," Gajeel said "but I don't want you to get hurt. Only thing I can tell you is that you keep the police busy for the time being."

"By doing what?"

"Ain't your Dragon Scout Troop selling donuts or whatever?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah?" Wendy replied.

"Distract them with that and your cuteness, that will put a hurt to their pride and their wallets. Gihihi."

"Well Gajeel," Lucy replied "call Ivan later and see if you both can meet up somewhere. Tell him you're interested in having him as your manager and want to try to make a deal before signing anything."

"Then," Wendy added "follow him in a car that you own he doesn't recognize and it could lead us to where Levy is!"

"Let's get Levy back!"'

* * *

Gajeel called Ivan later that night and had a meeting with him the very next day. He told him that he wanted to re-hire him as his Temporary Manager until Levy was found. They sat at a local restaurant, eating their meals and enjoying a small conversation.

"I do admit Gajeel." Ivan smirked while sipping his coffee "I was surprised when I got your call."

"Well," Gajeel lied "I figured Levy would want me to keep moving forward; wherever she is." Ivan place his hand on Gajeel's to give him reassurance.

"I'm sure she'll turn up very soon." Ivan replied with the most sympathetic look he could muster up.

_Asshole. _Gajeel said to himself, Ivan and Gajeel split the bill and got up from their chair.

"So we sign the contract next week?"

"Yep."

"See you then." The two men shook hands and immediately went their separate ways.

* * *

Ivan got into his luxury sports car (which probably was rented) and drove off. Gajeel, who just bought a Shelby Cobra three months ago began to follow Ivan (not too close behind) so he could find where he was going. A few turns here and there, a trip on a forest filled road and soon, Ivan arrived at his destination. Gajeel parked his car in the woods and did his best to hide the car. After hiding the car, he texted Wendy and Lucy letting them know he successfully followed Ivan. He then walked over to a few bushes and watched as Ivan entered an old warehouse.

"Why does that place look familiar?" Gajeel muttered to himself. Then, Gajeel remembered; the place was the old Phantom Lord Candy Factory.

About Twenty years ago, Phantom Lord Candies was the biggest named candy in the area. Every kid on the block at least tried one of their famous candies! Gajeel even remembered that his parents use to take him and Wendy for tours of the factories and they loved The Kid's Taste Tester Room, where they could try out the candies that weren't on the market yet. There was even a time Gajeel wanted to work for them when he got older! However, things changed; one day, a company called Fairy Tail Candies came along and parents started buying their candies instead of Phantom Lord's not only because it was cheaper, but they tasted better too! Sick of this bitter rivalry, Phantom Lord released a new candy that was suppose to change color and flavor when dipped in a special sugar and it was suppose to beat Fairy Tail's candies. But it didn't end well; parents started suing Phantom Lord Candies over their new product because their kids were getting extremely sick from it. It turned out the candy contained a high concentration of highly illegal drugs. Because of this, the FDA forced them to close down; for once in Gajeel's life, he was thankful that his mother told him and Wendy no when they wanted to buy the new candy.

"Seems like a good place to hide a kidnap victim." Gajeel said to himself before he texted Lucy that he might of found Levy. Then, Gajeel spotted one of the shipping doors opening up and two of Ivan's men, walking out for a smoke break. With this opportunity shown, Gajeel made a silent mad-dash for the door and made it in. The place was obviously old and showing signs of wearing out and damage from years of being unoccupied. He sneaked around until he heard that Flare girl speaking with another. Gajeel pulled out his cellphone and pressed the record audio button on it.

"That Levy girl can really take a beating." Flare laughed to her co-worker "I never seen someone bleed so much!"

"Just wonder how long she can hold up." said the co-worker "It won't be long before Ivan wants her killed." Gajeel held back an angry growl; he wanted to get out of his spot and attack those assholes for even thinking about doing this to his Shrimp. But no, he had to keep his hiding spot "How long is she going to be in the Tester Room?"

"A few more hours. It's where we've been keeping her but Ivan's going to want her dead soon, better get ready." With this info, Gajeel stopped recording and sneaked his way to The Taste Tester Room.

Eventually, Gajeel reached the Taste Tester Room and tried to open the door; _locked._ He looked around the hallways of the abandoned factory and pulled out of his pocket a professional lock picking kit. He began to work effortlessly until he heard a _click. _The door opened and Gajeel immediately sneaked in. Like the rest of the factory, the room was old and obviously not cared for. A musky odor filled the room showing it's age and another scent; _blood._ Gajeel studied the room until he spotted something. There, with her head down and tied to the chair was Levy, badly beaten and dirty.

"Just please." she whispered "Let me go."

"Shrimp!" Gajeel said in a hush whisper "It's me!" She used a good portion of her strength to look up.

"Gajeel? I-is that you?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna get you out of here Shrimp!" He took out a switch blade knife that his father gave him on his twentieth birthday and cut through the rope. The moment he did, Levy immediately fell off the chair and into his arms.

"G-Gajeel."

"I'm here Shrimp." he gave her a kiss "Let's get out of here. "

"Wait! Gajeel," Levy said the best she could "there's something you need to know!"

"Tell me later Shrimp." Gajeel replied "Let's go."

"Gajeel, Ivan is stealing your music." Gajeel froze in his tracks.

"_What?" _

"He's been doing this for awhile, h-he plans to steal your songs to give to other singers. When you release your songs, they'll sue you and make you penniless. That's why he kidnapped me and sent that man after me. He wants me out of the way!"

"Has he mailed the songs?"

"No, he made disc copies of your music and plans to ship them out tomorrow. We got to destroy them!"

"My, my my." an evil laced voiced interrupted "Seems to be someone decided to join the party." The couple looked up and there, Ivan stood with a gun in his hand, pointing at both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Well, here comes Chapter 14! I decided to post it a few hours early because I'm entering Lovefest (drawings) and I got to work on 4 more drawings. Should be done by next week and I'm also working on the next series (gotta draft a title cover soon!) Check out my tumblr if you guys are interested (Mangaguitar96) and now, let's see what happens next!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fire.**

"Ivan you bastard!" Gajeel growled at his former manager "What the hell?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ivan smirked while still pointing the gun "I'm doing this for the money of course."

"By kidnapping my girl and stealing my life's work?!"

"When you put it that way, yes." Gajeel put his hand into his pocket quickly pressed the audio record button on his phone.

"Why are you doing this?" Gajeel asked.

"Well," Ivan lulled "I've always had a love for money. So becoming your manager was my main goal; I always seen how you just get money by selling those records and everything. So, what was the quickest way for a guy who has very expensive tastes like me going to do to get money? Rip off a celeb of course!"

"So you kidnapped me, beat me senseless and basically planned to kill me just for money?!" Levy screamed.

"Damn straight."

"You're not going to get away with this Ivan." Gajeel growled.

"Watch me." With that said, Ivan left the room and locked it. Gajeel immediately raced to the door and tried to open it.

"Damn." Gajeel muttered "Fucker locked it."

"Don't you have a lock pick?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, but the bastard took it with him. And the door locks on the outside." Gajeel began to whiff the air, noticing a change in the scent.

"You smell that?" Levy said, killing the elephant in the room. Gajeel grunted and began to think, _smoke, _and _Gasoline. _

_Wait, _Gajeel thought _Smoke + Gasoline =...oh fuck. _Adrenaline began to fill Gajeel's body and soon, started to try to kick the door down.

"We need to get outta here!" he screamed at Levy "That bastard set the fucking place on fire!" Gajeel got into position and began to kick the door. Fortunately, since the building was old, the door fell off it's hinges immediately. Gajeel ran back to Levy and began to pick her up, bridal style.

"Gajeel," she croaked "you need to stop Ivan."

"Shrimp," Gajeel reasoned "I need to get you out of here."

"The fire won't spread here until it reached the machines. Get Ivan while you still can! He's probably escaping with the copies." Gajeel looked at Levy with uncertainty.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Gajeel nodded at her words and ran out of the room. While running, he spotted Ivan beginning to make a run for an exit.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Gajeel screamed. He lifted himself on the railing of the stairs and jumped down.

"I'm leaving with what's going to make me a fortune!" Ivan smirked. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gajeel "Shame it had to end this way Gajeel, but don't worry. I'll make sure your legacy goes on for future generations." He pulled the trigger; twice. Gajeel was shot in the arm, and in the heart. The Rock Star fell on the floor immediately.

"Hmm..." Ivan hummed looking at Gajeel's body "I can burn all the evidence with the fire, the girl will die from smoke inhalation so in the end, it all works out for me. Farewell Gajeel, you'll be remembered fondly." Just when dropped the gun, Ivan heard someone grab it.

Ivan looked behind himself and found Gajeel getting back up.

"W-what?!" Ivan screamed "How the hell are you still alive?!" Gajeel ripped open his shirt, revealing a vest.

"Bullet proof vest." Gajeel smirked "Gift from my folks when I started my career. Who knew it would come in handy?" Gajeel pointed the gun at Ivan who dropped the case filled with discs immediately.

"P-please!" Ivan begged "Have mercy!"

"Oh? Did you have mercy on my girl when she begged you to stop beating her? Did you have mercy when you set this place on fire? Did you even have mercy when you shot me, twice?! Not a fucking chance buddy." Gajeel took the gun and shot Ivan in the leg, the man timbered to the ground in agony. Gajeel then ran ver to the suitcase filled with copies of his songs, shot it open, grabbed the discs and broke them all. He then took them and threw them into the fire. Wait, fire?! The fire was spreading quicker than he imagined!

"Levy!" Gajeel ran out of the area and headed back to the room he left Levy.

* * *

The flames had spread, the smoke had thickened. Levy had cradled herself into a corner as the flames tried to get a taste of her pale skin.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out before letting out a rough cough "Gajeel!" Levy continued to cough, the smoke was harming her lungs, the heat of the fire was probably going to burn her. The amount of Carbon Monoxide in the room was killing her! _Maybe a nap can help._ A tiny voice in her head said _A nap always made you feel better when you were sick._ Yeah, a nap seemed like a good idea, but only for a few minutes. Levy leaned back into the corner and closed her eyes, letting unconsciousness take over.

* * *

"Shrimp!" Gajeel coughed, he ran up the stairs and entered the room without fear of the flames. He immediately shook her and got no response; Gajeel began to fear the worst. He immediately picked Levy up, cradling her in his strong arms and began to run out of the building. The brightness of the flames obscured his view, the smoke filled his lungs, causing him to have coughing fits. Gajeel tried to run for the entrance, but the flames caused the structure of the place, to fall; blocking the door.

"Shit." Gajeel coughed, there was no time to just sit around and try to move the stuff. Gajeel had no choice; he had to bust through the window.

"Hang on Shrimp." Gajeel backed himself up and got a running start, thank God he was in great shape. He ran and broke right through the window, landing on soft grass shielding Levy with all his might.

"Two got out!" A familiar voice screamed, it belonged to Chief Ecluiffe "Quick! Get the ambulance!" Two men ran over to Gajeel and Levy. They tried to pry Gajeel off of Levy but his grip around her just got tighter; he loved her too much to let her go.

"He's protecting her." Dr. Rufus realized out loud. Finally, the ambulance got Gajeel off and put the two on separate gurneys.

"We found someone!" A voice that belonged to a fireman screamed. Two other firemen came out of the burning building, helping an injured Ivan.

"H-he tried to kill me." Ivan replied "Gajeel tried to kill me." Hearing this, Gajeel wearily reached into his pocket and signaled the ambulance to stop in front of Chief Ecluiffe.

Chief Ecluiffe looked at Gajeel with curiosity but then noticed that Gajeel was opening the recording app on his phone before handing it to the chief of police.

"Play it." Gajeel said groggily. An ET then took an oxygen mask and placed it over Gajeel's nose and mouth. He looked to his side to find an unconscious Levy, getting the same treatment as he was before finally letting unconsciousness take over.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Alright! One more chapter after this one! Let's see how this turns out!

* * *

**Chapter 15: In Each other's Arms.**

_Beep...Beep... _The sound rung through the air. Gajeel groaned, he wanted a few more minutes of sleep.

_Beep...Beep..._ His lungs ached, his body ached. Why was he in so much pain?

_Beep...Beep..._ This alarm clock was getting annoying.

_Beep...Beep...Beep._ He had it. Gajeel opened her eyes immediately and tried to turn off the alarm, only to find a heart monitor instead. _The hell? _He asked himself. Gajeel looked around and realized he was in a hospital gown, coated in bandages, a bed with sides, an IV needle sticking in one arm, and the sound of an oxygen tank that was filling his nose with fresh oxygen was working away.

Gajeel began to relaize where he was; the hospital. He must've been brought here immediately after the fire. Shit, Levy! Where was she?! Gajeel looked around the room frantically before sighing a sigh of relief; Levy was in the next bed. Also in a hospital gown, connected to a heart monitor and an IV. But what broke Gajeel's heart the most, was seeing her coated from head to toe in bandages, tubes providing her nose oxygen while she still slept. God, he wished she wasn't like this.

"So, you're finally awake." Gajeel paled at those words, he knew that voice. He turned his head and at the foot of his bed was a middle-aged woman who had pink hair, piercing red eyes and a scowl that could scare the dead. It was Porlyusica, Gajeel and Wendy's mother's semi-identical twin sister.

"Hey auntie." Gajeel coughed.

"Don't call me that boy!" Gajeel smirked.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well," Porlyusica said while reading the chart. Simmilar to her sister, Porlyusica took an interest in medicine. While Grandeeney decided to go with homoiopathic remedies, Porlyusica got a job as a doctor. Besides that difference, there was also a difference in their personalities, like how Grandeeney was friendly, Porlyusica didn't like the company of others. Also, their appearances were slightly different; while Porlyusica had red eyes and pink hair, Grandeeney had light blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. Despite all this, you could still tell they were sisters "You had to be an idiot and get stuck in a burning building. Your lungs took up a lot of smoke, but they should clear up in a week."

Gajeel groaned. He never smoked once in his life, he tried to keep his lungs healthy for his career but he didn't expect this to ever happen.

"You also have some burns." Porlyusica continued "But it won't scar. Also, we removed the bullet from your arm. So it will have to stay with a patch for a few weeks."

"What about the Shrimp?" Gajeel asked his aunt, Porlyusica sighed.

"She has a few broken ribs, we were close to loosing her because of internal bleeding but we saved her in time. She has a lot of smoke in her lungs so that has to clear up, she has a lot of cuts we stitched up and bruises that will clear up. She even has a concussion." Gajeel paled.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"A few times yes, mostly to ask about you." Porlyusica looked at her watch "Gotta check in on another paitent." Porlyusica began to make her way to the door.

"Thanks aunt."

"I'm only caring for you because you're my sister's kid. So this is for her own sake, as well as mine." she muttered the last part.

As soon as she left the room, Gajeel got up from his bed, he kicked his legs a few times to get the blood flowing once again and began to slowly walk over to Levy, using the IV pole for support. Gajeel carefully scooted Levy over in the bed and gently lied next to her. He gently kissed her forehead which lead to her eyes fluttering open.

"Gajeel?" she asked wearily.

"Hey Shrimp." He whispered. She tried to move her arms so she could wrap her arms around Gajeel's frame, only to grunt in pain.

"Don't, you're going to make it worse for yourself."

"Y-you saved me."

"Tch, no big deal Short-stack." He hugged her lightly and let his nose take a deep breath of her hair.

"Oi!" a voice broke out "Cut the lovey dovey crap!" The couple looked up and found Natsu, along with their friends and Gajeel's family entering the room.

"Levy!" Lucy squeaked "I'm so happy you're awake!" The busty blonde ran over to her friend with a smile on her face "They wouldn't let me see you until you were in this state!"

"Damn, not even a year after we broke up and you get into some mess." Laxus chuckled at Gajeel.

"Can someone explain what happened after we passed out?" Gajeel asked.

"After you passed out," Gray began "the Chief listened to your recordings and had Ivan and his men arrested."

"Laxus managed to find out the main reason he was ripping you off Gajeel. After all, Laxus is Ivan's son." Gajeel never even knew that Laxus and Ivan were father and son, he thought it was a coincidence that their last names were the same.

"My dad always had expensive tastes." Laxus began "After I was born he started taking over the finances. But he couldn't pass by expensive jewlery and expensive crap, for years he kept telling the banks and other companies we're having constant family emergancies which they immediately bought. When _The Elemental Dragons' _ second album came out, my mom finally found out what was going on. She confronted my dad, which he immediately denied everything and tried to brush it off. Mom froze all his cards and told the bank to refuse him accsess to any of their accounts. I payed off all the bills my deadbeat dad created and after that, mom filed for a divorce. I hired the best lawyer for her and the court ruled in her favor, she got _**everything.**_ For awhile, dad began to run some scams in order to get money for himself. He actually did come up to me once asking for money but I turned him away." Gajeel was stunned, he never knew Laxus had such a hard time; he didn't mention this to him or the rest of their former bandmates. Gajeel wondered where his friendship with Laxus was going to stand now.

"Don't worry." Laxus said as if he knew what was on his mind "I disowned my dad years ago. If anything, I should be the one that's apologizing; I should of warned you about my dad when you hired him. Instead, I just sat there and watched you almost lose every penny you own."

Gajeel grunted a thank you, which showed he accepted his apology.

"How long you gonna be in this dump brat?" Metallicana suddenly asked his son.

"Honey!" Grandeeney replied "Don't call it a dump!"

"Yeah Dad!" Wendy piped up "Aunt Porlyusica works here!"

"Why do you think I called this place a dump?! Your aunt is crazy!"

"Gee," Porlyusica replied "why do you think I always hit you with my broom when you visit? You lazy piercing faced bastard." Natsu let out a small chuckle at the small family feud which earned him a punch from Gray.

Eventually, a small fight broke out in the hospital room, Natsu punching Gray, Gajeel (who suddenly perked up) punching Natsu, Porlyusica threatened to call security before whacking her brother-in-law with a broom. While the women watched this, Levy laughed at the antics going on. For the first time in a while, Levy had a true smile on her face. Eventually, their friends and Gajeel's family left when visiting hours had ended. They left behind flowers, stuffed animals and small trinkets (Metallicana wrote on Gajeel's Get Well Card "You still have that vile look in your eyes." something he said to Gajeel since he was a boy).

* * *

The night finally rolled in and the hospital was beginning to close for the night, beginning their night shift. Gajeel was wide awake, he was trying his best to sleep but the sounds of the hospital distracted him. The night sky looked clear and cloud-free, he did his best to take a deep breath, only to recieve massive pain in his lungs.

"Can't sleep either?" Levy suddenly said in a hoarse tone.

"No." Gajeel croaked.

"Same here, it's like they want you to lose sleep." Gajeel tried his best to chuckle at her joke, but his body didn't agree with him "Not only that, these beds feel uncomfortable. I don't think I want to be a coma patient in these things." Gajeel smirked and suddenly began to get up from his bed.

"Gajeel! You're going to sound the alarm on the bed!" Gajeel quickly pressed a few buttons and deactivated the alarm; Levy was shocked.

"Watched my aunt mess with it." Gajeel smirked. He then once again got up with the IV pole, his blanket and made his way to Levy's bed. Levy scooted more to the left and soon, Gajeel lied down beside her, covering himself and Levy with two blankets. Then, he curled his arms around her waist.

"Better?"

"Better." she hummed, the two kissed "Love you."

"Love you Shrimp." They smiled at each other before finally letting sleep take over.


	16. Epilogue

Author's Note: Final Chapter!I posted it early because I got some stuff to do tomorrow that's pretty important. I want to thank all the love and support from the fans! I'm grateful for it! The next series I'm hoping will be a great one as well!Ps. to the guest who made the request on the hardcore lemon thing, next story ;)

* * *

**Epilogue: The Final Chapter.**

It had been a year since _The Elemental Dragons _disbanded and so much had changed over the year. Everyone took their own path in life and things couldn't be better!

"Laxus!" Mirajane called out from inside the house "How long are you going to be?" Laxus was in his garage, underneath an old car, trying his best to get it to work.

"Just a minute!" Laxus replied while using a wrench on the car. Finally, the man rolled out of under the car on his skate board. Laxus was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans, coated in car grease and sweat. Mira walked over to him with a glass of lemonade and a nice, clean towel.

"It's done." Laxus smiled after wiping the sweat on his brow.

"The car you've been working on?" Mira asked "It's done?"

"Yep." Laxus smiled "Ready to ride! I fixed the oil leaks and everything."

"How much do you think we could get for it?"

"If I was selling it, I could get $300,000 Jewles."

"You're not selling it?"

"Nope, giving this to my girl." Mira let out a gasp.

"Y-you're giving this to me?"

"Yep," Mira put her drink down, ran over to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"I'm driving tonight for our dinner with our friends." Mira smiled. Part of the agreement for _The Elemental Dragons' _disbandment was on the year of the anniversary of their breakup, they meet up for dinner to talk about recent events over the past year and what not, they're even allowed to bring dates. After a quick makeout session, the two went into their home and began to prepare for the night.

* * *

"Class dismissed!" said the college professor. The entire class of college students immediately got up from their seats and left for the day. Gray Fullbuster, the former bass player of _The Elemental Dragons _picked up his books and began to leave for the day when a group of students walked up to him.

"Hey Gray!" one student asked "Wanna come over tonight for a study session?"

"Yeah!" replied an other one "We got some snacks and a horror movie we can eat and watch after we study!"

"Can't." Gray replied "I got dinner with friends tonight, maybe next time?"

He then grabbed his bag, filled it with his books and left for the day.

Gray began to get ready that night; a nice shower, a quick shave and a quick change into his suit and tie. Gray checked the clock on his phone and realized it was getting close to six pm; his date was going to be here soon. After adding some men's body spray and straightening his tie, Gray heard his doorbell ring. Immediately, Gray walked down the stairs, with his shoes in hand and looked out the peephole, it was his date for dinner. Immediately, Gray opened the door with a smile.

"Good to see you!" Gray smiled at his date.

"Gray-sama!" happily screamed his blue haired date "Juvia is so happy to see you!" she immediately hugged the bass player.

"Let me get my shoes on so we can head out to the restaurant."

"Ok!" After Gray tied the laces on his shoes, the two immediately left for the restaurant.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed "Come on! We gotta get going!"

"Aww!" Natsu whined "But I don't wanna go..."

"We gotta leave home around five-thirty or we'll miss the reservation!" If you're all wondering, yes, Lucy and Natsu did move in together. After Levy and Gajeel's ordeal, Natsu got word from his older brother that their dad was ill. Since Natsu always had the closet relationship with their father, Natsu immediately bought a house so he could be closer to his ailing father. Before he moved into the home, he offered Lucy to move in with him. No worries about rent, no annoying neighbors, more room, and getting to be with the person she loved; it was an offer Lucy couldn't refuse.

Lucy let out a gruff sigh, she had to get Natsu to The Reunion Dinner. But, being lazy as he was, Natsu wasn't in the mood for going out for the night. Then, an idea came to Lucy's mind; Natsu was always pretty competitive, maybe she could trick him into going.

"Natsu, you know Gray and Gajeel are going to be there," She began "They're bringing Levy and that Juvia girl. I also heard they took bets on you not going."

"What?!" Natsu screamed "We'll see about that!" Natsu immediately ran up the stairs in their home and into their bedroom, then ran down the stairs in a suit and tie, grabbed his shoes and Lucy and ran out the door.

"W-wait!" Lucy screamed "I forgot my purse!"

* * *

"Aaah! Aaah! Gajeel!" Levy was moaning. The bed shook, her's and Gajeel's skin slapped together as he pounded into her, their sweat mixing together, Gajeel's lips sucking on one of her nipples before attacking the side of Levy's neck.

"Come for me." He growled into her ear in a seductive purr "Come for me Shrimp!" They continued to moan and let out squeals of pleasure until finally, they reached their highest peaks and released their own seeds. Gajeel slid himself out of Levy, laid right next to her, and pulled her close to him.

"It keeps getting better and better." Gajeel smirked before kissing her again.

"I'm so glad I moved in with you." Levy smiled. Levy was ok with Lucy moving in with Natsu; but after she moved out, the rent on her apartment spiked to a point it was close to where Levy could barley afford a grocery bill (The Money Gajeel payed her with went to pay off her Student Loans after she left college). Hearing about his girlfriend's financial woes, Gajeel offered her to move in with him, which she immediately did. Ever since that day, the two have been living together and couldn't be happier.

"To be honest with you Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said "If you told me that one day, I'd find a woman I would fall head over heels for, I never would of believed you."

"You were a different man back then."

"All thanks to you, my record is a bigger hit than I expected, and Ivan is behind bars." A few months after Gajeel and Levy's ordeal, the police and the couple charged Ivan with attempted murder, kidnapping, arson, tax evasion, fraudulent and multiple other charges. Ivan was sentenced to Life in Prison without parole and his cronies were given a lighter sentence, after they agreed to testify against him. Besides the life sentence, Gajeel and Levy had their lawyer (Gajeel pays for Levy if she needs to file a lawsuit) write up a restraining order against Ivan for safety.

"I better get ready," Levy smiled before kissing Gajeel "we got dinner with the others tonight."

"Hard to believe it's been a year since the band broke up eh?" Gajeel smirked.

"Hard to believe you'll be going on tour soon for your two albums." (Gajeel released another album after his first and waited to go on tour so he had more of a playlist for concerts) "Going to shower Gajeel." she immediately got up from the bed and walked, completely naked, into the bathroom. Lily jumped onto the bed and crawled onto his master's chest.

_"You gonna do it?" _Lily stared _"You going to say it?"_

"Yeah Lil." Gajeel smiled while scratching the cat behind his round ears "I'm gonna tell her tonight."

_"I sure hope so."_ Five minutes later, Levy came out of the shower, drying herself off with a towel and began to look in their closet for an appropriate dress.

"You going to get ready?" Levy smiled while starting at Gajeel's naked body on their bed.

"Always am." Gajeel smirked before sneaking up behind Levy, picking her up unceremoniously (earning a squeak of surprise from her) and bringing her back to the bed.

* * *

An hour later, the couple arrived at 8 Island restaurant, the restaurant _The Elemental Dragons _agreed to meet at for dinner that night. Gajeel and Levy were taken to where their friends were seated and greeted with big hellos.

"It's great to see you both!" Lucy screamed.

"Gajeel!" Natsu screamed "Fight me!"

"Juvia is happy to see you both!" Juvia squeaked.

"That's a lovely dress Levy!" Mira smiled.

"It's great to see you all." Levy smiled "I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." She got up with her purse and made her way to the bathroom. While she went to the bathroom, Gajeel pulled something out of his pocket. When Levy returned, the Champagne was served, they chatted and laughed at a few jokes before Gajeel took his fork and clinked the Champagne glass.

"Alright chumps." Gajeel called out "I got two announcements and I want you all to shut up to hear it. First, a toast to The one year anniversary we disbanded and got jobs of our own."

"Hear hear!" They all cheered before clinking their glasses "Now, I got a bigger more important one. Shrimp," Levy looked up at him with curiosity "After everything we've been through this past year, I realized how much you mean to me. And the thought of almost losing you, I couldn't bear it. So, I'm asking you right now." he got down on one knee, pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it "Will you marry me?" The ring was platinum, a large heart-shaped diamond and small other diamonds surrounding it.

"I wish I can say all the yes' in the world," Levy explained "but I think one will do." Gajeel smirked, put the ring on Levy's finger and kissed her passionately. The whole table cheered out in celebration.

"Congratulations!" Mira cheered.

"What?! Now I gotta do it!" Natsu screamed.

"About time you found a woman." Laxus smiled.

"Aaahh!" Lucy cheered "This just turned into an Engagement Party!" The couple finished their passionate kiss and hugged. For the rest of the night, the friends celebrated the engagement. They shared laughs and looked at Levy's Engagement Ring. If you were to ask Gajeel what truly attracted him to Levy, he would tell you or his future children that it was the Rock of Love that brought them together.

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's note: **That's the end of _Rock of Love! _I'll be posting a new story next week! And I won't tell (I'll post the title cover on tumblr... tee-hee ** .com**) and the only other hint I can give is that it's a bit of a darker tone. Either way, see ya next week!


End file.
